I am an Avox
by rianterren
Summary: Thisbe has escaped the Capitol as an Avox and has made her way to District 13. She's scared and confused and her life has always been thrown curve balls, but life in District 13 is going to take a even bigger turn for her, especially after meeting Gale Hawthorne. *chapters being rewrote/edited
1. Chapter 1

This had to be the scariest moment of my life. No scratch that, this is the second scariest moment of my life, the first being captured and turned into an Avox. I believed that District 13 would be on my side, but instead they're treating me as if I'm traitor. I sit under the cold stare of president Coin, her hard eyes bore into mine and I quickly look down at my destroyed shoes. Tears welled in my eyes and I chocked back my tears impatiently. I hated to seem weak, but it was hard. I had just left the Capitol almost two months ago and walked my way here to District 13. I had barely survived and expected to be welcomed with open arms here, but instead I was being interrogated and I expected to die.

"What is your name?" Coin asked and I snapped my head up. They didn't realize I was an Avox. They didn't realize that the Capital mutilated me so I could no longer talk. I patted my neck where my throat was. Her eyes narrowed, "You're an Avox?" she asked. I nodded my head, and sighed. We weren't getting anywhere, and I slumped into my chair and felt the hot tears well up again. "Boggs" she barked to her right hand man. "Get her a notepad and pen." I heard shuffling and then the slap of the notepad on the table in front of me.

"You do know how to write?" Boggs asked me critically. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe he asked me that. I may be from the shallow minded Capitol, but I wasn't raised to be an idiot. I nodded my head and started to write. _My name is Thisbe Rodly; I was born and raised in the Capital with my parents. My parents Fredrick and Gina Rodly were killed for being rebels and I was turned into President Snow's personal Avox when I was 14 years old. I escaped three months ago and ended up here; I am 17 years old and have no family that will be looking for me. I doubt President Snow even realizes I'm gone, he has many female Avox's to look after him. I survived eating the food I took and stored in the backpack you confiscated. If you're going to kill me please do it quick and painless. I don't think I can handle anymore torture._

I slid the notebook back over to Boggs and President Coin and watched their faces as they read the paper. Their eyebrows furrowed, and they looked up at me carefully. I shifted under their gaze uncomfortable, and tapped my foot on the floor. They looked at each other and began whispering; I ignored them and thought about my parents. I missed them dearly and wished they were here with me.

"Well" Coin began and I met her cold hard stare. "I remember your parents, they were a very big help when it came to first infiltrating the Capital. You will be spared, because I believe that you will be a big help since you were Snow's Avox. A soldier will be coming up to escort you to your barracks, please follow the schedule you will be assigned every day, and don't cause any trouble Solider Rodly." She ripped off the paper I wrote on and slid the notepad back to me. I stuck the pen behind my ear and placed the notepad in my back pocket. I heard the soft footsteps pat down the hall and the door slide open. My hearing was stronger than most people's, probably since I was a very paranoid person. "Soldier Rodly this is Soldier Hawthorne. He will be you're escort to your barrack, since the two of you will live next door to one another." She turned to Soldier Hawthorne "Be nice and show her around, she's had a tough time, she's an Avox." I felt my ears and cheeks burn with blush, the way she said Avox made me feel like I wasn't human. I looked up at Soldier Hawthorne, he was so handsome. Dark black hair and steel colored eyes, his face was hard and he was more rugged then what I was used to. Capital men were usually skinny and somewhat feminine; Soldier Hawthorne on the other hand was muscular and had a strong face that just screamed manly. We met eyes and his silver eyes bore into my blue eyes, I dropped my gaze embarrassed. He probably thought I was a spoiled Capital brat, and then I remembered, I was, no I am an Avox. I am no longer spoiled, I haven't been spoiled since I was 14, and I am just as much a rebel as he is and as my parents were.


	2. Chapter 2

Soldier Hawthorne led me down the brightly lit hallways and that made me feel like I was in a hospital. You could barely hear our footsteps as we walked down the long pathways that went deeper and deeper into the ground. I kept sneaking glances at Soldier Hawthorne; he had to be at least in his 20's, 18 at the youngest. He didn't seem as nearly as interested in me as I was in him, he didn't look at me and made no attempt at conversation. I guess he really couldn't have a conversation with me anyways; he would just be having a conversation with a notepad. I sighed and looked at my destroyed shoes again. They were no longer pure white like when I first bought them and my jeans and chocolate brown leather jacket had holes and were covered in mud and grass stains.

"What's your first name, Soldier Rodly?" Soldier Hawthorne asked without looking in my direction. He continued in his long strides without breaking his rhythm.

I pulled my pen from behind my ear and wrote quickly on the palm of my hand, _Thisbe. _I took four quick steps to catch up with him and showed him my name. He read quickly and furrowed his eyebrows in a confused way.

"This-be?" he asked in clipped words. I smiled briefly; everyone had a hard time pronouncing my name at first try. I always got the same broken words, this and then be. I shook my head and wrote _Pronounced Thizbee, all one word, _and showed him my hand again.

"Thisbe?" he asked again this time with no breaks, it flowed out of his mouth in a single breath that sent chills down my spine. I nodded, and pointed towards him, signing with my hands for his name. "I'm Gale Hawthorne." He stuck out his hand and I shook it willingly, "It's nice to meet you, Thisbe."

His hand let go of our handshake and he reached up to touch my left ear. That's strange; I thought and stared at him wide-eyed. His other hand touched the back of my matted auburn hair; I pushed his arms away from me and took a step back.

"Relax, you're bleeding pretty badly from your ear, and your hair is caked with blood too." My hands shot up to touch my left ear, I felt the old dry crusty blood mixing with the warm fresh blood that came from where my earrings once were. I remembered briefly when the District 13 guards grabbed me and ripped out my three earrings in the struggle. Why didn't I feel any pain? I slid my hands back to where Gale cupped my ratted hair. My hair was caked in dry blood and I felt a bump rising from where the guards knocked me down earlier.

I looked at Gale; I didn't try to hide my fear anymore. I wiped my bloodied hands on my already ruined jeans and pulled out my notepad. _Is there a hospital here? _I wrote quickly, the blood that didn't wipe on my jeans smeared onto the paper; I started to feel woozy and took a deep shuddering breath to calm myself.

"Yeah, it's at the end of the next corridor." He said pointing down the long hallway. "I know just the person who'll look after you too, come on." He started walking again and I hurried to keep up with his pace. Two of his long effortless strides equaled four of my quick small strides. He led me to the end of the next corridor, the hospital doors were stainless steel. We walked right in and Gale nodded towards an uncomfortable looking brown chair. I sat down trying not to lean my head or ear against anything, I closed my eyes and realized how incredibly tired I was. I haven't sleep in an actual bed for two months and this somewhat padded chair was the most comfortable thing I've sat on for these two months. I heard two sets of feet walk down the hospitals hallway from where Gale disappeared. I opened my eyes somewhat to see who was coming closer, Gale was coming back to me and a tiny blonde girl followed behind him. I recognized her instantly, she was adored throughout the Capitol, and this tiny girl was what caused the rebellion to start. If her name was never called for the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss never would have volunteered, and we all wouldn't be here in District 13 waiting for Snow to be overthrown. Katniss Everdeen may be the Mockingjay and the face of the revolution, but that never would have happened if this tiny fragile 13 year old girl wasn't called first. Primrose Everdeen was the absolute beginning.

Her tiny skinny hands touched my ear and felt the back of my head. Both were incredibly sore and I whimpered in pain. She gave me a sorry look, and continued to inspect my wounds.

"Follow me please" She paused. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." She said smiling and helped me up. I looked up at Gale and nodded my head to signal for him to tell her.

"Her name is Thisbe, Prim. She can't talk on the count of her being an Avox." I looked at him surprised. He said Avox with the same amount of disgust President Coin did, I shifted uncomfortably but acted like it was the back of my head that bothered me. "Can you take care of her Prim? I have to go to training, Beetee has been working on something for Katniss and I want to check it out before he gives it to her."

"Of course I will Gale." Prim said brightly and pointed me to sit down on an examining table. "I'll bring her to the cafeteria after this so she can eat, you should bring her up to her room afterward. She'll need her rest." Gale nodded and turned without saying his goodbyes.

"Ok Thisbe, it seems like you're going to need stiches in your left ear. There is really nothing I can do for the bump except clean up the blood around it." I nodded and she laid me down on the table. "Take these painkillers, and I'll be right back with the stitching set." I swallowed the medicine quickly and laid back down. I dozed off a bit and was startled awake by Prims somewhat cold hands.

"Sorry Thisbe." She said pulling my hair away from my ear. "Ready?" She asked and I nodded my head again. I closed my eyes tightly and felt the cold sharp needle pushed through my torn ear.


	3. Chapter 3

It took an hour for Prim to sew my ear back together and clean my bloodied matted hair. When she was finished my ear was sore and felt heavy and my long auburn hair which couldn't be untangled was cut up to my collarbone. I sighed looking at the knots of hair on the ground and ran my fingers through what was left. I looked at Prim and watched her as she cleaned up the mess from my ear and hair. She stopped and stared back at me.

"I'll be right back Thisbe." I watched she walk out of the curtained off area. I ran my hands through my hair again. It wasn't as thick and wavy as it used to be, it was stringy and breaking off at the tips. I was so malnourished and underfed from my two month walk here, I haven't seen what I looked like and I was curious to find out.

I noticed the mirror on the other side of the room; I got up to my shaking legs and grabbed the examination table to settle myself. I walked slowly over to the mirror, mentally preparing myself for my ghostly image. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and turned my head towards the square mirror.

I opened my eyes slowly and gasped. My cheek bones stuck out in points and it made my face unnaturally sharp, I was no longer tan but a pasty white. My eyes had droopy purplish bags and were bloodshot; my long eyelashes were also thinned to the point where I only had a few left. My naturally pink lips were pale and had a blue tint, they were cracked and dry and I wished desperately that I could roll my tongue over them. I lifted up my shaking hands and touched my once beautiful features. I was never one to show off, but I knew I was prettier than some of the capitol girls, even as an Avox. I didn't need to be surgically altered; I was one the few naturally beautiful people in the Capitol, like my mother. I looked at my hands they were skinny and boney, and I realized I didn't want to see what the rest of my body looked like.

I could hear Prim's soft footsteps make her way back down the hallway. I turned from the mirror and went back into the curtained off area. I listened to Prim's rhythmic footsteps and counted them until she made it back to me.

"Here I brought you some new clothes." She handed me the grey outfit, and closed my eyes. This was just like the uniform I had to wear at Snow's mansion. I grabbed the notepad from my pocket and clicked my pen.

_Is there anything else I could wear?_ I wrote and handed her the notepad. She read my note quickly and gave me an apologetic look. She shook her head, and helped me stand back up.

"I'm sorry; I know that these aren't the most beautiful clothes, but they're very comfortable." She helped me out of my ruined outfit and wiped me down with a warm wash cloth. I was skinny enough to make out every one of my ribs and my knees stuck out in unnatural points like me cheek bones.

Prim smiled at me and acted like nothing was wrong. I appreciated how sweet she was and I was glad that she was helping me and not someone else, I admired Katniss's little sister, and thought she was so brave for being so tiny. She zipped up my jumpsuit grabbed my soiled clothes off the ground; I watched her place them in the garbage bin. My stomach tightened as I watched the last tie I had to my life in the Capitol disappeared down the chute.

_Thank you for helping me Prim. _I wrote into my note pad and handed it to her. Her eyes lit up with pride, and I realized that she was extremely proud of her healing skills. _I really do appreciate it._ I smiled the biggest I could and my lips cracked more with the stretching it took. Makes sense though, I haven't smiled in 3 years.

"Oh that reminds me." Prim said noticing the strain in my lips. "Here I grabbed some lip balm for you; they should be healthy by the end of this month if you apply this twice a day." I nodded and couldn't handle it anymore. I pulled her small figure into a hug, nobody has shown me kindness like this since I became an Avox, and I thrived for this attention.

"We should get some food in you." She said feeling how incredibly skinny I was. "I'm going to eat up here with my mom, but Gale and his family should be down there, all the Hawthorne's are really nice." She said taking my hand into hers, I smiled and she led me down the many hallways to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Prim left me in the cafeteria with my large plate of food. She pointed to where the Hawthorne's sat and kissed my cheek as she left the cafeteria to join her mother for dinner in the hospital. I sat at the long table by myself and nibbled on the mouthwatering food in front of me. They gave me a giant baked potato that was loaded with sour cream, butter, salt, pepper, and cheese. I sighed as the food melted in my mouth. They gave moist chicken that I could hardly chew; at least the pieces were cut small. It wasn't that the chicken was bad or overcooked; it was more the fact that being an Avox made it harder to chew the tougher food like meat. My vegetables were by far my favorite, they were buttered to the point where they easily slid down my mutilated throat with ease, and I made a mental note to ask for soup or vegetables for my next meal so I would have an easier time eating. My guess was that they didn't deal with a lot of Avox's in District 13, so they just figured I could eat whatever everybody else could.

The cafeteria started to fill up and I kept an eye on the door for Gale, as people filed in and lined up for their meal. Gale didn't walk in, but I noticed a family of four that had his same features. The two boys were younger than him, but had the same strong features in their faces and you could tell that when they grew up they would be just as handsome. The women with them had his black hair and steel colored eyes; she was shorter than Gale and was holding a 5 year old girl that was her exact replica. The seemed to finally notice me when the four of them walked over to the table, they sat on the other side and stared at me curiously. I felt sick and wished that the four of them wouldn't stare at me like they were I knew that they were just wondering who I was and I waited patiently for them to say something.

"Hello, I'm Hazelle Hawthorne and these are my children Rory, Vic, and Posy." Hazelle said after a few minutes of awkward stares. I smiled and pulled out my notepad.

_I'm Thisbe (pronounced Thizbee). I just arrived here; please don't take my silence the wrong way. I'm an Avox. _I wroteand slid the notepad across the table towards them. Hazelle read the note to herself and Rory read it out loud to Vic.

"An Avox, in District 13?" I nodded glad that she didn't say Avox like her eldest son and President. "Well it's very nice to meet you Thisbe; I hope everyone's treating you well."

I nodded my head and continued to eat my meal. She slid my notepad back to me, and I wrote her another note. _I was told that I would be living next door to you while I was here. _She read my note to her children, and she smiled sweetly to me.

"Well, I hope we won't be too much of a bother to you. Our room can get pretty loud since there are so many of us living there." She passed my notepad back and waited patiently for me to write. Her children sat and talked to each other with such expression it made me let out a silent laugh, I looked up at Hazelle and she just smiled at me like I was completely normal.

_No, I think it will be nice to live next to you guys. I haven't been around a loving family for a long time. _I wrote back towards her. As she read the note I saw sadness flash across her face, she recovered quickly and looked up to me.

"Well I hope that my family can make you feel welcome." She reached across the table and touched my arm. She gave me a loving smile; I could feel the tears well up but fought them so they wouldn't slip down my face.

We continued to eat our food in small conversations; Gale finally arrived towards the end of the meal. He slid in next to me and I could smell pine needles on his clothes. He didn't take any notice that I was there and ate his meal in silence paying attention to his Posy's story about talking flowers. I smiled slightly thinking of the made up stories I would tell my parents when I was her age, when everything was so simple and the world wasn't such a scary place.

"Have you met This-be Gale?" Posey asked. She skipped around the table and sat between us, her tiny hands reached up and played with my short hair. I smiled at her and she turned to face Gale.

"Can you braid my hair?" She asked leaning backwards, and smiled and nodded. "Well have you met her Gale?" she asked again as my hands ran through her thick straight hair.

"Yeah I've met This-be." He said meeting my eyes and a watched as what seemed like a small smile twitched in his face. I smiled back, so he had noticed me.

"What did you do today Gale?" Hazelle asked looking at her oldest son. He chewed his food and swallowed.

"Hunted with Katniss for a while, and then helped Beetee with the weapons." He said and I saw him look at my plate of food.

I continued to braid Posy's long hair, and I watched her as she fought to keep her eyes open. Hazelle laughed, and winked at me. I smiled and continued to play with her hair, missing the length of mine.

"Why aren't you eating Thisbe?" Gale asked noticing my untouched chicken and half eaten potato.

_The chicken's hard to eat, and I'm busy braiding Posy's hair. _ I wrote to him and he laughed and scooped Posy up.

"Let her eat, Posy. She can braid your hair later; she's going to live next door." Posy's eyes widened.

"Really Gale?" She asked smiling like Gale just told her she was getting a pink pony for her birthday. "I've always wanted an older sister."

My stomach tightened and I caressed Posy's little round face in my hand. The truth was I had always wanted a little sister too. She jumped out of Gale's lap and ran over to her mom, to give her a recap of what just happened.

"Here, I'll trade you my vegetables for your chicken" Gale said scooping his veggies onto my plate and then picking my chicken onto his. I nodded my head towards him smiling, and I scooped up some veggies into my mouth.

"Be careful Gale, you know how District 13 is with their food." Hazelle said her voice low in a warning. Gale snorted and continued to eat my chicken.

"It's fine mom, she can't eat it anyways so it would just go to waste." Gale answered with his mouth full. Hazelle and Posy both scowled at his bad manners, and Rory and Vic let out a small chuckle before the scowl was turned towards them.

"I think it's time for the three of you to get ready for bed." Hazelle said, and I noticed that most of the people had already cleared out of the cafeteria.

The younger kids groaned, and begged for their mom to let them stay up later. She raised her eyebrows, and they got silent right away.

"Come on" she said scooping Posy into her arms and waiting for Vic and Rory to follow her out. Gale and I watched them walk out of the cafeteria and we shifted back to our plates.

We finished off our food in silence; I was comfortable sitting in the silence of the cafeteria with Gale. Being in places where I didn't have to worry about communication actually gave me a sense of calm. Sitting with Gale helped too, he wasn't talkative and we were able to sit with each other without trying to keep up a broken conversation. Gale yawned loudly and stretched, I snuck a glance watching his muscles flex. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I felt the warm blush creep from my cheeks up to my ears; I turned my head and picked up my tray to dispose of it in the tray return. He laughed and followed me away from the table; we dumped our trays and left the cafeteria.

Gale led me down farther into District 13; our footsteps were silent as we walked into our hallway. We passed about five doors until he stopped in front of one.

"Well here's your room." Gale said leaning against the wall. "You open it by sliding your I.D. card through this." Gale said pointing towards the slot over the handle.

I shook my head pointing towards the slot, hoping that he understood that I was never given an I.D. card. He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head towards the side. I sighed, and pointed towards the slot and made the sliding motion, and shook my head again.

"Oh right, I have your card." He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out my card. He handed it to me and I was surprised by what I saw. My most recent Avox identification picture was on it, and so was my name, date of birth, and where in the Capitol I was from.

I could understand the information, but the picture? What I saw was the real me, my auburn hair hung to my ribs in loose waves, my blue eyes were bright, and my skin was in its natural olive tone. I swallowed and unlocked my door to my room. I didn't want to look at myself anymore and quickly shoved my card into my front pocket. I turned back towards Gale; he was still leaning against the wall and was watching me closely.

"Well, I should get to my room." Gale said, shifting so that he leaned against the doorframe. "You have to be up by 7:00 to get your schedule printed onto your arm." He pointed towards a weird scanner near the door. "Also, make sure you actually follow your schedule, I know President Coin is keeping an eye on you. She doesn't trust you, so I would lay low and do what you're told for a while." I nodded.

_Thank you Gale, I really appreciate it._ I wrote on my hand and he gave a slight smile.

"Anytime This-be." He said and turned to his room and I glared at him playfully as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

I walked straight to my bed, and pulled down the sheets. I was so tired and was glad to finally see a bed. I crawled in and slipped into my dreams the second my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the next few days following my schedule like Gale told me I should. I couldn't help but notice that he was at every single place I was and soon realized that he was the guard that was supposed to keep an eye on me. Gale walked me to every lesson, training session, and meal. The only time we were separated was when he was hunting with Katniss and I was in the hospital being looked at for a way to reverse the Avox surgery. I told myself not to get my hopes up, I knew deep down that I would never talk again; but it was nice to believe that there was a slim chance of hope.

Gale watched me closely each day, I liked to tell myself it was for the same reasons I watched him, but I knew that wasn't true. Gale watched me because that was his job; keep an eye on the Avox and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble. I rolled my eyes as I made my way down to the hospital for the fourth time since I've been here. How could I possibly cause trouble? Nobody liked talking to me as soon as they realized I was an Avox, they were all too scared that I was going to give them the same "disease" I had. The only people who talked to me were the Hawthorne's and Prim. It's not that I didn't like their company; I just wished that the rest of District 13 treated me as normally as they did.

When I finally got to the hospital I sat in the same chair I did when I first arrived. I waited patiently for Dr. Lecroy to meet with me. She was the one who was studying Avox surgeries and believed that she could make me normal again. Whatever normal was, I can't remember a time, even when I wasn't an Avox where I felt like I belonged and was normal.

I sat in the hospital for 10 minutes watching the nurses, doctors, and patients walk back and forth. I noticed Prim a few times and each time she walked past me she smiled.

"How are you Thisbe?" Prim asked sitting down in the chair next to me. I smiled and nodded my head.

I felt her tiny hand touch my left ear to feel the stitches that she placed earlier in the week. Her hand then slipped to the back of my head and she nodded feeling that the bump had gone down.

"You seem to be healing quite well" Prim said. "You're also gaining your weight back, and the color in your face is returning. That's a good sign." She said nodding her head again.

We both heard Dr. Lecroy coming towards us and I sighed. I was secretly wishing she had forgotten about me, but I knew I was her top priority at the moment.

"Bye Thisbe." Prim said kissing my cheek, and getting up to continue her duties in the hospital. Dr. Lecroy's shoes made a clicking sound down the linoleum floor, I sighed there was no escaping her.

"Thisbe!" She called and when she made it over to me kissed both of my cheeks in greeting.  
>I nodded my head in greeting and smiled as big as I could.<p>

"No, no, like we practice Thisbe." Dr. Lecroy said and it took me a minute to realize what she meant.

I shook my head, she wanted me to try and talk. We've been trying speech therapy until she can figure out a surgery that would reverse the Avox effects but wouldn't be life threatening.

"Please Thisbe, like we practiced." Her Capitol accent broke through this time, and I took a deep breath.

"H-e-o" I managed to say in a crackling voice. I was supposed to be saying hello, but couldn't manage to get the whole word out.

"Let's go to our normal spot Thisbe and keep practicing." I followed her to her office which was toward the back of the hospital.  
>I sat in the comfy blue chair, and she sat behind her desk. Dr. Lecroy put a child's book in front of me and asked me to read to her.<p>

I had a hard time with my vowels, and she listened to my broken speech as she took notes in a notebook. After about 20 minutes of speech therapy, we did a checkup. I don't know what Dr. Lecroy was looking for, but she did find a pretty bad infection in the back of my throat earlier and she was trying to keep in under control.

"Well, the infection is slowly getting better." She said and she touched my neck feeling for any swollen glands. "Say ah again."

I opened my mouth and attempted to say ah, but air just escaped through my mouth with no sound. She shined a light down my mouth, and a tongue depressor was also placed. I gagged slightly, and she pulled the tongue depressor back so that I wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"It doesn't seem like the infections spreading, just keep an eye on any pain or burning. Come back I guess in three days, and just keep an eye on how you feel and if you do feel pain come see me or another doctor right away." I nodded and shook her hand.

"You're making real progress Thisbe. You should be very proud." I wrote thank you in her notebook and hugged her show my appreciation.

I made my way out of the hospital and found Gale waiting for me outside the doors. I smiled and pointed toward my schedule. It was dinner time, and I was starving.

"Hurry up." Gale said, this wasn't the typical way he greeted me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I moved in front of him and lifted my shoulders.

"What" he spat. I cringed at his tone, and took a step back. We stared at each other, but instead of him getting mad he slid against the wall.

He looked like he was in pain and I wondered if I should go back and get a nurse from the hospital. I stood in front of him for a minute until I decided to sit down next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he shrugged my hand off. I took a deep breath and pulled his face to look at me, his eyes were sad and I could tell something had happen with Katniss.

_What's wrong Gale?_ I wrote sliding the notepad in front of him. He sighed and shifted so that his long legs spread out in front of him.

"Katniss cares so much for that damn prep team." Gale said in a hushed growl. I knew who he was talking about; Flavius, Venia, and Octavia. They must be here, and by the way Gale was acting I guessed that they were hurt.

_You can't blame her for caring Gale. They did help her in the Capitol, and I'm sure they're actually good people. _I wrote and handed the notepad back to Gale. He read it and snorted, my stomach clenched again and I braced myself for whatever rude comment he was about to spat.

"They're from the Capitol. They're just as shallow and demanding as the rest of the people, if you can even call them people, who live there." I took a deep breath; I didn't think he was going to attack everybody who came from the Capitol.

_I'm from the Capitol, does that not make me a person to you Gale, or does me being an Avox already take me out of the people category? You're so quick to judge them, when you don't even know them. You just go by how you believe Capitol people to act, I'll admit a lot of people in the Capitol are shallow, but there are those few people who do believe that what the Capitol does is wrong. Me being one of them and if the prep team is in District 13 then I guess they are one of the few too._

I placed the notepad in his waiting hand. I thought about getting up and leaving him since I was so mad, but I needed my notepad to communicate to the few people in District 13 who would talk to me. He read my note and slapped the pad on the floor.

"Damn it" He growled. "You're actually sticking up for them. I thought you of all people would share the hatred towards the people who did that to you. These people are the reason your parents are dead, the reason you can't talk, the reason countless children have died in the past 75 years." He looked at me and his eyes burned with hatred, and I didn't know if that hatred was toward me or just Capitol people in general.

_I don't blame the prep team for me being an Avox. They had no say in my fate; they don't even know me personally. The people I blame are the ones who personally changed me into an Avox; I blame those doctors who mutilated a 14 year old because they believe that what the Capitol does is right. Please Gale, just before you judge them; wait until they give you a reason to hate them. Look at them like you do me, helpless and scared, because you obviously didn't hate me at first glance._

He took the notepad from me and this time when he looked at me his eyes weren't burning they were sad. I wished desperately that I could make him feel better by making a joke or a sarcastic comment, but he wouldn't understand that through emotionless words on a paper.

"Fine, I'll give them a chance." He said low and full of venom that I wasn't sure if he was just saying it for my benefit or actually going to try.

He stood up, and helped me to my feet. I was feeling better but my legs were still weak and it was hard to pull myself up with my shaking legs. We started walking down the halls to the cafeteria for dinner we were silent and I could feel Gale starting to relax again, his footsteps went back to his normal rhythmic stride. I found myself counting the beat in my head, it worked to calm me down. Before we walked into the cafeteria Gale stopped and stared at me.

"For the record" he said, his eyes meeting mine. "I didn't hate you at first glance because I thought you were helpless, I actually think you are very brave." I stood there not sure how to respond to him.

He turned and walked inside and stood in line for his meal. I was still in the doorway to the cafeteria trying to pull myself together and recover from what he just said. He seemed to notice I wasn't behind and he turned to walk back to me.

"Come on This-be." He said as he reached out and grabbed my arm. I shook my head to snap out of my daze and followed Gale inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner could have gone better. The second Gale and I reached the table I noticed Katniss sitting with her prep team. I looked at Gale and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He looked at me with a clenched jaw and burning eyes. I raised my eyebrow and pulled out my pen.

_You said that you would try._ I wrote on my hand and showed him my palm. He sighed and relaxed the muscles in his face, and gave me a forced smile. I let out my silent laugh; he looked like he was in pain.

"Well this dinner should be interesting." He said and I followed him over to the table. I sat between Hazelle and Rory and Gale sat next to Katniss.

I smiled looking at the prep team; they reminded me of the many people of home. I settled listening to Rory's story about his lasted training session. He boasted about how he had the best shot, I smiled and glanced at Gale. I wondered if Gale taught Rory how to hunt and shoot, I continued eating and listening to Rory, when Posy brought up the prep team I felt my stomach clench.

An awkward silence moved through the table as we all settled on the three new comers and Katniss. I hadn't really looked at them until now and realized that they looked as malnourished as I did; I wondered how they got here.

"Why are you green, are you sick?" Posy asked pointing to one of the girls. I wasn't sure if she was Octavia or Venia. You could tell that she was bigger than the other two, and she was dyed a light pea green, a typical Capitol style.

The girl seemed like she was about to cry when Posy brought up the color of her skin. She swallowed and shook her head no.

"That's just the style Posy." Katniss said trying to distract the five year old.

"Oh, well I think you would look pretty with your skin any color." Posy said and she poked the women's skinny arm.

"Thank you" the women whispered. Her voice was rough and cracked at the end of her small sentence.

"If you really want to make an impression on Posy, dye your skin bright pink." Gale said, and he smiled toward the prep team. We met eyes for a second and I nodded my head to him, he was trying to be nice.

We continued our dinner in awkward conversations; I was getting bored with no one talking to me and drew a tic-tac-toe board in my notepad. I pushed it over to Rory, and his eyes widened seeing the game.

"You know how to play tic-tac-toe?" He asked amazed. Where did this kid think I lived, under a rock? I thought briefly.

_Of course, you're looking at the tic-tac-toe champ. _I wrote above the game square. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe in the Capitol, but you've never played with someone from 12. I'm the champ from home." He said, I noticed that he sat up straighter and put on a cockier face.

"Yeah right Rory" Vic said as he looked at his older brother. "The only person you can beat is Posy, and that's because she forgets if she's an X or an O." Vic laughed and I heard Gale's chuckle from the other side of the table.

"Shut up Vic." Rory said and I saw his olive face darken in blush, he turned back towards me and said "Bring it on."

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. _Is that a challenge? _I wrote eyeing Rory, and he glared at me playfully and nodded his head.

We played about 5 games of tic-tac-toe; I let Rory beat me three times. He smirked and had a smug winners look on his face. I ruffled his hair, and wrote to him.

_Don't get too cocky, I'm expecting a rematch soon._

"Anytime" He said.

I let Rory and Vic use my notepad to play games of tic-tac-toe and hangman. Their laughs echoed through the cafeteria and I watched them silently laughing along. Dinner ended soon afterward, and I went with Hazelle and the younger kids back to our rooms. I left Gale with Katniss knowing that they needed time to themselves. Posy held my hand as we made our way back to our hallway, she was sleepy and it got to the point where I had to carry her. She nestled her face into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck. Hazelle smiled at me, and took my hand, she squeezed it.

"Thank you for helping with my children." She said appreciably as she let go of my hand.

I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders as if it was no problem. It really wasn't, I liked to spend time with the Hawthorne's they were an amazing family.

"You seem to have a big effect on my older boys." She said smiling; we watched Rory and Vic run up the hall racing each other.

I looked at her confused and raised my eyebrow cocking my head to the side. I felt Posy playing with my hair in her doze, I shifted her higher in my arms. She wasn't heavy, but I was still weak, I liked holding her though, it made me feel like I was needed.

"Well Rory has a very big crush on you" Hazelle said laughing, and I let out my silent laugh along with her.

I hadn't noticed before, but now that she pointed it out I could see it. Whenever Rory was around me he would stand up straighter and he would boast about his many accomplishments throughout the day. I smiled thinking that even though I was at my lowest, someone still saw me as beautiful. I looked at Hazelle and she seemed to be looking at me the way she looked at Posy. The same way my mother used to look at me when she was alive, it was that special way all mothers looked towards their children full of love and hope.

"Gale also has some feelings towards you." Hazelle said. I blushed and she took Posy from me when we arrived to her room. "Come on in."

I followed Hazelle into the Hawthorne's room. It was identical to mine, but was larger with two beds instead of one. I sat on the chair as the younger Hawthorne children got ready for bed. Once they were tucked away, Hazelle sat in the other chair towards me.

"As I was saying about Gale" She said and I felt the blush creeping. "I see the way he looks at you; it's the same way he looked at Katniss when they first met." She said.

I was surprised and the heat in my face got worse, I knew I was as red as a tomato at the moment and was glad that only Hazelle was around to see.

"I know that Katniss will pick Peeta when District 13 rescues the tributes in the Capitol." Hazelle sighed, and I knew that we were both thinking of the pain Gale would be in when that happened.

_If they ever rescue the tributes._ I wrote to Hazelle and handed her the pad. I was running out of paper and somewhat regretted letting the boys play so many games. I would just have to ask Dr. Lecroy for more.

"They will" rescue the tributes. Peeta's just as much the face of the rebellion as Katniss is." Hazelle said and I saw how worn she was. I had never realized how aged her face was until sitting here with her now.

"I'm glad you're here for him Thisbe" She said standing up, and so did I knowing that Gale would probably be here soon. "I think you help him remember that there's more out there for him, better out there for him."

I was surprised; had she just said that I was better for Gale then Katniss? I shook my head knowing that it wasn't true; I couldn't image Gale with me. Gale and Katniss on the other hand fit perfectly together.

_I'm not better then the Mockingjay. I'm just his friend, and after the war he probably won't even remember me. _I wrote, even though the words pained me to write, I knew that they were true.

"No" Hazelle said looking at me with careful eyes. "Katniss and Gale just feed each other's fire. You on the other hand, balance out his flames and bring out the side of him I haven't seen since his father died."

I stood their awkwardly unsure of how to respond. Hazelle hugged me, and I left the Hawthorne's room confused. Hazelle watched me as I unlocked my door, I waved goodnight to her. I went to the bathroom to take my medication for my infection trying desperately to busy my mind from the recent conversation. The medicine was terrible and reminded me of when I was a child and had to take medicines for the colds I would catch. I crawled into bed and my thoughts swirled back around to my conversation with Hazelle. Could Gale actually have some feelings for me, like I did for him? A better question though was could he ever love me as much as he did the Mockingjay?


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning to loud pounding on my door. I looked at the small clock on my nightstand and realized I overslept by a half-hour. I jumped out of my bed and quickly put on one of my many gray jumpsuits. I placed my arm under the scanner and felt the slight tingling as my schedule from yesterday was erased and my new schedule was printed. The pounding on my door happened again, and I sighed at how impatient Gale was. I pulled open my door to scowl at Gale but he wasn't waiting for me for like usual. Instead standing there was a man which I guessed to be in his early 20's. His eyes were hard and his jaw was clenched tight, he glared at me and I shrunk down. I pulled out my notepad and wrote to him, eyeing him carefully.

_Where's Gale?_ I handed him the notepad carefully, put he didn't take it. He read my note quickly and then turned and started to walk down the hall.

"Soldier Hawthorne is on a mission with the Mockingjay. I will be escorting you around to your sessions today." He answered me curtly and continued down the hall.

I followed the unnamed soldier down the halls to the cafeteria. He didn't talk to me once on our way or wait for me to catch up to him. When we got to the cafeteria, I had only 15 minutes to eat before my training session began. While I was eating I thought of Gale and wondered what mission he was on with the Mockingjay. I hoped that it was nothing dangerous, and wished I knew where he was.

"We need to leave now Soldier Rodly if we are going to get to your training session on time." He was looking at his watch and I got a chance to study his face.

He didn't have the look of District 12, and so just put him as a native to District 13. He had light brown hair that curled behind his ears; his hair was also longer than most of the District 13 men. His eyes were brown as well, and even though he was young there were wrinkles in the corners and bags underneath. He had stubble on his jaw, and when he yawned I saw the overlapping front teeth. I smiled slightly as the small flaw. Like Gale you could make out his arm muscles in the sleeve of his grey shirt.

"Soldier Rodly" he said looking up back at me and snapping me out of my gaze. "We need to go, you are wasting valuable time."

I nodded picking up tray and disposing it. I noticed my escort already at the door waiting for me, he was standing straight up and when I finally reached him he tapped the face of his watch and I sighed.

_What's your name?_ I wrote unsure of how to address the Unknown Soldier. He read the notepad and led me through the halls to the training area.

"Soldier Lark." He said without looking back towards me. I sighed and realized that he wasn't here to be my friend. He was just here to fill in for Gale.

My day went by uneventful until I arrived to lunch and saw the broadcasting TV in the cafeteria. It was flashing images of the Mockingjay and Gale shooting down Capitol hovercrafts in District 8. Soldier Lark left me in the cafeteria muttering about how he needed to speak to President Coin about the latest attack. I searched the room desperately for the Hawthorne's and finally located them in line for their food. I walked briskly over to them and met Hazelle's panicked eyes. She was grasping Posy trying her hardest to block the five year old from the TV hanging on the wall.

"Can you take Rory and Vic over to the table please?" Hazelle's voice was desperate and I nodded and looked at the two boys standing together with their trays watching the TV with large eyes.

I put my hands on their shoulders and they both jumped. They looked up at me and I gave them a small reassuring smile. I led them over to the table and situated them so that they weren't facing the large TV. Hazelle and Posy finally joined us, and Hazelle placed my lunch tray in front of me. I smiled at her and touched her hand; we ate in silence listening to the loud booms as the hovercrafts crashed into the hospital or the whizzing of the arrows flying through the sky. When the noise finally stopped Hazelle and I looked at each other, both of us scared to see what was waiting on the screen.

"Can you look Thisbe?" Hazelle asked with a shaking voice. I nodded at looked at the screen to see the Mockingjay standing in front of a blazing fire.

I saw Gale standing to the side of her alive, and I nodded my head to Hazelle. I heard the breath of relief escape out of her and a small cheer escaped out of Rory and Vic. Posy who was too young to understand was excited to see her big brother on TV.

"Fire is catching, and if we burn, you burn with us." Katniss yelled through the TV at the Capitol.

I realized then how beautiful Katniss was. Her brown hair was in its signature braid, her dark grey eyes burned with emotion. Her healthy body was in a tight black ensemble with her matching black bow that seemed to shake with life; her gold pin glowed with the flames. Katniss looked ignited with fire like she did during her first chariot ride through the Capitol. How could I compete with that?

The TV shuts off and we finish our meal in relief. Soldier Lark takes me to my next lesson and I'm there for an hour before I'm pulled out early. Soldier Lark leads me down the halls and I realize we are heading towards the hospital.

_Why are we going to the hospital?_Soldier Lark reads my note.

"You are being asked for by Soldier Hawthorne." Lark states and I felt my heart flutter.

Gale was asking for me? I think wildly and want to skip to the hospital; I control myself though and write another note to Soldier Lark.

_He wasn't injured was he?_ I asked remembering Gale on the screen, I hadn't noticed any injuries on him.

"He's not injured bad. Just wants to speak to you." Lark says and we continue our way to the hospital in silence.

When I finally reach the stainless steel doors, Lark says goodbye. I walk inside to the small desk, the women knows instantly who I am. She led me down to where Gale was and when I walked into his curtained area. He sat on the examination table with his shirt off. I tried my best not to look at his bare chest too much, but I notice that he's bandaged a few times around his ribs. He also had a small bandage over his left eyebrow, and I saw some small burns on his hands. He pats for me to sit next to him on the examination table, even sitting Gale towers over me and I needed to tilt my head up to look at him.

_Are you alright Gale? _I scribbled into my notepad trying to find a blank space.

"I'm ok; couple bruised ribs, no big deal." He said and smiled at me slightly. "It was actually kind of fun, almost like Katniss and I were hunting again."

I nodded my head, again realizing that I will never have that bond with him. I felt his gaze on me, and I shifted so that he couldn't see my face.

"What's wrong Thisbe?" His voice was serious and he didn't use his teasing nick-name for me.

I shook my head but didn't turn to look at him. I heard moving around and the flipping of paper and I peeked to see what Gale was doing. He was playing with my notepad, and I turned to face him to get a better look of what he was doing.

"Here, I have a new notepad for you." He picked up a notepad off the small side table.

I smiled and opened my new notepad, the paper was perfect and I smiled at him as a thank you. I slipped the notepad into my back pocket and watched Gale as he tossed the old one into the trash. We sat in our normal silence for a few minutes.

"I also have something else for you." Gale said. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Does the name Pollux mean anything to you?"

Yes, the name Pollux did mean something to me. I smiled thinking of the other Avox; he was one of the first people to teach me how to sign before he was moved to the underground. People never realized that Avox's had their own sign language it was how we communicated to one another. It would never make up for actually speaking, but it was nice to know that some people understood you.

_How do you know Pollux?_ I wrote on my fresh new notepad, the pen glided over the smooth paper, and I smiled at my improved handwriting from this.

"He's part of the camera crew that's shooting Katniss's propos." He said and he stood up to put his shirt back on.

I smiled almost wanting to dance at the fact that another Avox was here. I jumped up and tapped my foot to get Gale's attention. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows, he laughed lightly at my reaction.

"He's going to be in the cafeteria during dinner, can you wait another couple hours?" He asked and I sighed. "Just for a while This-be, besides I'm supposed to be bringing you to President Coin right now anyways."

I stopped dancing and looked at Gale wide eyed. Had I done something wrong to make President Coin want to speak to me? I shifted un-comfortably, and Gale saw my fear. His strong hands laid on both of my shoulders and he looked right into my eyes. I was surprised I didn't blush.

"It's going to be fine Thisbe; we both know that you haven't done anything wrong." He squeezed my shoulders reassuringly.

I nodded my head and we stared at each other for a moment. This was the closest I had been to him since first arriving in District 13 and the butterflies in my stomach flew wildly. His hands slid from my shoulders and one cupped the back of my neck, the other caressing my face. He pulled me in closer to him, and I could feel the heat radiate from his chest. His face was inches from mine and I felt his warm breath blow onto my face, I shivered and tilted my face towards him more. Our lips were almost touching when a beeping sounded from his wrist pulled us back to reality and he let me go at once. I took steps away from him and waited by the opening of the curtain.

"President Coin wants to see you now." Gale said and we stared at each other awkwardly. "Come on This-be."

We walked side by side to President Coin's meeting room. This was the first time I've been here since first arriving. I remembered our last meeting when I was sure that she was going to kill me, I glanced at Gale he seemed to be just as tense I was. We arrived at the room Gale stopped, and we turned to each other. His hand went on one of my shoulders, and he squeezed it again.

"Breath Thisbe, you're going to be fine. I'll be right in there with you." I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "Ready?" I nodded my head again and pulled open the doors.

President Coin, an unknown soldier, and the Game Maker Plutarch sat around the table. I eyed them cautiously and I could feel Gale's body tense behind me, there was at least five guards standing behind them. President Coin smiled and it made my stomach unsettled, she reminded me too much of President Snow. I got an uneasy feeling that the second Coin gained control that the world wouldn't change, and now I felt safer tucked away in Snow's Mansion instead of standing in this heavily guarded room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Soldier Rodly" President Coin said nodding "Soldier Hawthorne" She said as she nodded towards Gale.

"President Coin" Gale answered and I smiled towards the three people sitting around the table, not one person returned it.

I glanced at Gale, his jaw was clenched tight. He stood somewhat in front of me like he was trying to block me.

"Rodly, I have some few questions for you. Sit down please." Gale and I moved in synch towards the table. "Not you Hawthorne, stand over there." I looked at Gale with a panicked expression, he nodded his head. I couldn't see the panic in his face, but his body was still tense like he was going to jump in front of me at any second.

I turned back and faced the President. Her hard stare made me feel uncomfortable but I held my ground and returned her stare as brave as I could manage. She gave me a twisted smile and folded her hands.

"Thisbe, what did you think about today's attack?" She asked leaning forward. There was a slight accusing tone in her voice.

The Unknown Soldier slid a sheet of paper towards me and I wrote my thoughts down. _I thought it was scary, and I'm glad that the Mockingjay and District 13 troops were able to come home safely._

I slid the paper back and President Coin chuckled as she read my answer in a sarcastic tone. I flinched and glanced at Gale, he nodded slightly encouraging me to be brave.

"How do think the Capitol knew of our presence in District 8?" She asked still staring me down.

I shrugged my shoulders and made eye contact with Plutarch. He had an apologetic look and sighed.

"I think you lying Rodly." President Coin said "I have information saying that you have been in contact with the Capitol, with Snow, passing on our secrets. Is this true Rodly?" I looked at her wide eyed, who would be telling her this?

"That's ridiculous" Gale said stepping forward. "She didn't know about us even going there, I didn't tell her and she has no other contact but with me, my family, and Prim. No one else talks to her, so how could she have possibly heard of us traveling there?" His hand was on my shoulder and he glared at the people in front of us.

President Coin snapped her fingers and two guards behind her pushed Gale back away from me. I could hear his ragged breath as he struggled to get the guards off of him, I turned back to see of the guards hit his ribs. He gasped in pain and I stood up to help him.

"Sit down Rodly." Coin said darkly. "Get Soldier Hawthorne out of here now." She continued and I watched as the guards pulled Gale out of the room. We met eyes for a second and my fear was reflected on his face.

I turned back towards Coin; she smiled darkly and tilted her head. She didn't talk at first and we stared at each other. I tried my best not to be the first to look away, but her hard eyes bore into mine and I looked down at my folded hands in my lap.

"I want the truth Rodly. If you were passing information and you own up to it, you won't be killed, just punished. If you lie to me about passing information you will be killed on the spot, and I might even make Soldier Hawthorne watch." She smiled darkly and I breathed deep trying to control the mix of emotions I was having.

I tapped the table and made the writing motion with my hand. The paper was slid back to me and I clicked my pen. My handwriting was shaky and I tried to settle myself with deep breaths. I felt like crying and running out the door to Gale, but I also felt like holding my ground and I would hold my ground. I would not be accused for something I had no part of.

_I have NOT been transferring information. The information you were given is wrong, I wouldn't betray the people of District 13 like that. I promise I haven't been giving information to Snow. I would never do that, I haven't forgotten what he's done to me, why I no longer have a voice or a family._

I slid the paper back and President Coin shook her head. She folded the paper and tossed into the trash, I swallowed noticing the two guards that took Gale out were now behind me.

"My source is very reliable, and I just can't possibly believe you." She snapped her fingers and the guards grabbed me. I struggled to break out of their hold, tears already streaming down my face.

"Wait" I looked up at Plutarch. His voice wasn't as animated and loud as how I remembered him in the Capitol. "Do we have actual proof that Thisbe has been transferring information?" He asked looking at me.

"I just have the reliable words from my very reliable source." Coin answered and I could hear the venom in her words.

"Well unless there's proof shouldn't we" He swallowed and met Coins eyes. "Give her a trial, or lock her up until proof is brought forward by your source. We shouldn't just kill this young girl right away; we shouldn't be wasteful to human life."

"She's just an Avox." Coin answered and I felt as if someone had just hit me in the stomach.

Plutarch gasped and I saw the Unknown Soldier shift uncomfortably as well. I wasn't labeled as human to Coin and even though I wasn't a fan of the woman, her words still hurt. I felt the guards loosen their grips and I slumped to my knees. Plutarch, the Unknown Soldier, and Coin argued quietly over my fate. I didn't listen in I just sat on the cold ground crying softly. I was hoping that if they chose to kill me it would be quick, painless, and in this room away from Gale and the Hawthornes.

"Alright Rodly" Coin barked and I looked up quickly. "You will be placed under solitary confinement until you are proven guilty."

"Or innocent" Plutarch snapped. I looked up at him and he gave me a weak smile.

"Yes" Coin said. "Take her down and do not let Soldier Hawthorne or his family near her. When I say solitary confinement I mean it. The only time people will come into contact with her is when she is to be fed."

She looked at me disgusted. The guards hoisted me to my feet, and led me out to the doors to my fate of solitary confinement. Gale sat on a bench outside, we met eyes and tears exploded from my face, he made a step towards me and I shook my head.

"Soldier Hawthorne" Coin barked from inside the room. "I have a new assignment for you."

I didn't look back towards Gale; I just continued to be led far into the ground. When we reached my new room, they shoved me inside. I heard the door slide and click shut, then a larger click for a lock. I sighed and looked at the room, it reminded me of where I was supposed to sleep when I worked for Snow, only the room in Snow's basement wasn't locked and I was allowed to move freely. There was one bed with no blankets or pillows. There was a drain in the middle of the room and it took me a second to realize what it was supposed to be used for. I broke into tears again and laid on my new bed, the room was cold and I wished then that they had just killed me. I felt as if death would be easier, at least less painful. If I died right now I wouldn't have minded, because then I would be with my parents again, and maybe in death I would be able to talk. Instead I drifted off into a sleep and dreamt of a world where I lived with my parents, was able to talk, and I was the only girl that Gale ever loved.


	9. Chapter 9

I spent the next two weeks inside of solitary confinement. I had cried myself out by the first 2 days and now I just sat in the same spot on the corner of my bed. I looked at the door and waited for my food to slide through. The guard feeding me was obviously a friend of the Hawthorne's because I would occasionally get a picture drawn by Posy or an encouraging note written by Gale assuring me that he would get me out. I had to give these notes and drawings back after I was done eating since I couldn't risk getting myself in deeper trouble or getting the Hawthornes in trouble. It was nice to see that the family cared about what happened to me, and that they were on my side.

I was laying on my bed on what I figured to be a Sunday. I was half asleep and was thinking about life in the Capitol, I thought of my mother especially. We had the same auburn hair that fell into lose waves, she would brush my hair every night and whisper sweet lullaby's to me. I smiled to myself singing the songs in my head. I would have one particular nightmare of her leaving me and she would tell me every night that the best thing in her life was being a mother, and that no one could ever make her leave me. I remember wanting to follow in her footsteps and become just like her, a mother who would sing sweet songs to her children and protect them from their terrible nightmares. I would dream of having a daughter with my auburn that I would treasure with my life. This dream wouldn't happen though; no one would want to marry an Avox, especially one that was emotionally and physically damaged as I was. I sighed shaking my head and sitting up; the little weight I gained back had disappeared again. My lips were cracked and I could taste blood every time I moved them. Prim's lip balm had worked too well and I believed my lips were now going into shock, if that was even possible.

I pushed myself into a sitting position. I was extremely thirsty and wished they would bring my meal already. I listened carefully for footsteps outside my door, sometimes I was able to hear the guard walk down the hall to me, and it depended on how heavy the guard walked though. I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed, the thirst was becoming unbearable. I wondered if the plan now was to just let me die of starvation and dehydration, which would not be quick and painless death. I closed my eyes and wished for the sound of footsteps. My wish was answered right away, and I wondered if my mother was still trying to protect me from the nightmares. I sat up and listened carefully closing my eyes so I wouldn't be distracted.

Automatically I started to count light rhythmic pats outside my door. Something about them was so familiar that I stood up and walked towards the door to hear them better. I pressed my right ear against the door since my left ear that I favored to listen with had infected stitches and I could barely touch it without crying out in pain. I listened carefully, and continued to count the steps; I smiled slightly ignoring the pain in my lips. I would know those footsteps anywhere. They stopped in front of my door and the locked clicked, my eyes widened and my heart started to flutter, was I being released? The door clicked again and began to slide open. I took a step back and waited for the door to open all the way before I ran out to the awaiting Soldier. I wanted to make sure it was the right person before I attacked him in a hug. When the door came to a stop, leaning against the frame was a smiling Gale Hawthorne.

"Hey This-be" he said and I ran into his arms not caring if he had feelings for me or Katniss at this point. I was just so happy to see his familiar face.

Tears had already slipped down my cheeks and he held me tightly as I cried into his shoulder. He made soothing sounds and rubbed a small circle in my back. I felt my legs start to go weak and I began to feel faint. I was too overwhelmed. Gale seemed to sense me becoming unsteady because with one sweeping motion I was in his arms being carried up to the hospital.

"Coins so called reliable source was actually the traitor. He knew how Coin felt about Avox's and used you as a perfect cover-up, knowing that Coin would automatically have you under strict watch instead of him." He paused and studied my face, his eyes stopped on my left ear and he sighed. "The man was sentenced to death; he should be executed within the next hour."

Gale continued to carry me in silence until we reached the hospital. Waiting inside the stainless steel doors were the Hawthornes. Hazelle broke into tears when she saw me she put Posy on the ground and ran towards me. Her hands cupped my face and she kissed my cheek.

"Oh sweet Thisbe" she said between tears. "Oh sweetheart, are you alright? Did they even feed you?" She asked cupping my face in her hands.

I nodded my head and heard the clicking of Dr. Lecroy's heels against the linoleum floor. I was actually relieved to hear the sound and not the slightest annoyed.

"Gale put her in room 306; I'll be in there in a second." Gale nodded and Dr. Lecroy turned to the Hawthornes.

I poked Gale's shoulder and he looked at me raising his eyebrows. I pointed to Rory; the boy was a mix of emotion. I could see the sadness for me, the jealousy of his brother for holding me, and the happiness that I had made it back alive. Gale smiled and seemed to catch on to what I wanted.

"Rory" Gale called and Rory's head snapped up to his brother. "Would you mind helping me?" Rory nodded and I could see him fighting off his excitement.

Gale led the three of us down the halls to my room. Rory was talking my ear off the whole time about what I had missed. I didn't mind though, it was nice to be around people. Two weeks of being alone had destroyed me. When we finally got to the room Gale laid me gently in the bed, I touched his hand and squeezed it lightly to show my thanks. I had lost my notepad so I couldn't communicate to him. Gale leaned against the wall so that he was facing me and Rory sat in the chair next to me still talking.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Rory exclaimed. "We learned something really cool." He said nodding towards his brother.

I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head in question. Gale walked over to Rory and both of them took deep breaths, I could tell they were deep in thought and I waited patiently to hear whatever they learned. Rory lifted up his hands first and I watched nodding my head in encouragement, I was genuinely curious now.

_My name is Rory. _He signed unsure, I felt the tears well up and I nodded again in encouragement.

"That's all I learned." Rory said blushing. I clapped my hands together,

_Very good, how did you learn?_ I signed back to him, and he nodded unsure.

"Gale knows more than I do." Rory said and he nodded towards Gale.

Gale took a deep breath and lifted his hands.

_I learned from Pollux and his brother Castor. I've been practicing for these whole two weeks and I know a little._

I smiled and clapped my hands again. Gale learned how to sign, and he smiled somewhat back.

_Seems like you know more than a little._ I signed back lifting my eyebrow so that he caught on to the teasing.

_I've been practicing every day with them._ This time his signing was a little broken and I smiled showing him how to sign practicing.

He smiled and went back to leaning against the wall. I smiled at Rory and Gale I closed my eyes for rest and drifted into a doze. It was silent for 5 minutes until I heard the return of Dr. Lecroy's clicking. The sound was annoying again since all I wanted to do was sleep. I opened my eyes to see Dr. Lecroy with an IV machine, my eyes widened when she came towards me with the needle. I turned my hand upwards and looked ay Rory. He grabbed it blushing deeply; I smiled at him and closed my eyes so I couldn't see the needles enter my arm. The pain was brief and over before I had a chance to sigh in pain.

"I can't believe all that progress you made is gone" Dr. Lecroy said she touched my left ear and this time I cried in pain. "I'll tell you one thing Thisbe, I'll be damned if I let Coin treat you like that again."

I looked at Dr. Lecroy and she smiled at me motherly. She pushed my hair out of my face and tied it into a bun. She pulled scissors out of her coat pocket and cut away my infected stitches. My ear was already starting to feel better and she cleaned it up with alcohol. It stung and I gripped Rory's hand tighter, he rubbed the back of my hand and I closed my eyes again.

Let's sit up Thisbe" Dr. Lecroy said helping me up. "Open and say ah."

I opened my mouth and she sighed. She pulled my throat infection medicine out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"Your infection would be gone if I had been allowed to give you your medication." She shook her head and let me lay back down. "Get plenty of rest, eat, and drink fluids. I'll be back in two days to check on you, the IV is pain medication, it's not as strong as morphine but will help."

She brushed my hair back again and smiled.

"You're safe now Thisbe" she said quietly. "I don't think the two Hawthorne boys will let any more harm come to you." She said lower so I could just hear. I nodded my head and signed thank you.

Dr. Lecroy tilted her head in confusion.

"She said thank you." Gale said. "Avox's can sign, that's how they communicate to each other." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" She asked. "We could have worked on me learning how to sign instead of you learning how to talk." I shrugged my shoulder and attempted to smile in return.

"Well in a month we will start sign lessons instead of speech therapy." She touched my shoulder. "Get some rest."

I watched Dr. Lecroy shake Gale's hand and then Rory's. I listened to her heels click down the linoleum floor until I could no longer hear her. I looked at Gale and Rory again, they smiled.

"We should go Rory, let Thisbe get her rest." Gale said and Rory stood up letting go of my hand. "We can all come visit her tomorrow." Rory nodded and turned back to me.

He finally seemed to be at a loss for words. I tilted my head at him and furrowed my eyebrows; I gave him a half smile. He hugged me tightly and I smiled hugging him back. When he pulled away I caressed his round face, he was losing his baby fat and was starting to look just like Gale.

"Bye Thisbe" he said walking out of my room. He stopped outside and I knew he was giving Gale and me a second to be alone.

Gale walked over to me and sat in Rory's chair. He didn't say anything just looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. He was deep in thought and I was wondered what he could be thinking about. He leaned forward and touched my face. He kissed my forehead and I could feel the electricity travel through my body down to my toes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Thisbe." He stood up and walked out of the door he turned to look at me one more time. He smiled and walked out.

I listened to Gale's and Rory's footsteps as they traveled away from me. I counted them until I could no longer hear their quiet steps. I smiled thinking about the kiss on my forehead; I reached up and touched the spot where Gale's lips had touched me. Perhaps my dream could come true after all; maybe there was hope for the little girl with auburn hair.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thisbe" I heard the small voice calling me through my sleep. "Thisbe" it called again and this time I felt a tiny poke in my arm.

I shifted so that I turned away from the source of the poking. I heard tiny pitter patter of feet running around my bed, the source poked me again. I opened my eyes half way to see light grey ones inches from my own. I jumped and opened my eyes all the way. Little Posy's laugh echoed through the room and she danced around chanting I scared you. I laughed silently and looked around the room. Hazelle and the two youngest Hawthorne children were sitting in the room. Hazelle sat in the chair next to my bed, she seemed to be reading a book because there was one that I hadn't seen before on my nightstand. Vic was now playing with Posy; the two were sitting in two new chairs drawing on pieces of paper.

"I'm sorry Thisbe" Hazelle said bringing me to her attention. "I told her not to wake you." She looked at Posy with raised eyebrows and Posy let out a small giggle.

"But she was asleep for 2 whole day's mom!" Posy said looking at her drawing.

I've been asleep for two days? My eyes widened and I looked around my room again. The corkboard in the front was covered in drawings of flowers, stick people, and squiggles. Two days? I looked at Hazelle and she nodded her head as if to answer the question in my mind.

I waved my hands in a flurry of signs before I realized Hazelle could probably not understand me. I felt the panic rise in my chest and I had no idea why. My face fell into my hands and I felt Hazelle rub my back trying to calm me. Her hands ran through my short auburn hair as she calmed me down. When I finally relaxed she cupped my face in her hand she smiled and stood up.

"Hold on Thisbe" she said walking out of the room.

I nodded and turned my attention to Posy and Vic. Posy looked up at me and smiled; she trotted over to my bed and climbed on. She hugged me tightly wrapping her small arms around my neck. I hugged her back smoothing down her black hair.

"I missed you Thisbe" She whispered to me. I rubbed her back hoping that she knew that I missed her too.

She let go and turned to face the wall. She snuggled herself into my lap and I continued to run my fingers in her hair.

"Braid my hair please." She said. I split her black hair into three and started at the top of her head.

She hummed lightly and I listened to her song and the sound of Hazelle's footsteps coming down the hall. When Hazelle finally reached my room she gave me a new notepad and a new pen. I smiled tying off Posy's braid and taking the gifts from her. Posy stayed in my lap and continued to hum her song.

_How long have you three been here?_ I wrote to Hazelle.

"Oh" She looked at the clock it read 12:50. "About an hour. We've been here every day waiting for you to wake up." She answered sitting back into the chair.

_You should have woken me up sooner._ I write back feeling guilty for making them wait.

"Don't be silly Thisbe. You needed your rest and we just did pretty much this you didn't miss anything." She smiled reaching out and touching my arm

_How come you three are here and not following the schedule? _I wrote curiously.

"President Coin is letting us visit you in the afternoon for two hours, and then Gale and Rory come in the evening. We've been trying to spend as much time with you as possible; we didn't want you to wake up alone." The way Hazelle said President Coin made me smile somewhat, but I smiled even more about the Hawthorne's waiting for me to finally wake up.

_I guess she feels bad._ I wrote back hoping that Hazelle would catch onto my sarcasm.

She chuckled and squeezed my wrist.

"I don't think so, I think it's more the fact that Dr. Lecroy and I" she stopped and seemed to be thinking of the right words. "Talked to her." I raised one eyebrow and we both laughed.

We sat in the room for the next hour catching up on what I had missed. District 13 was trying to find a way to get the captured tributes out that meant that Peeta would be closer to returning to Katniss. I wondered about how that would affect Gale. Hazelle sighed thinking about it too, we met eyes and she smiled. I wondered if she was hopeful for mine and Gale's future. I shook my head pushing that thought out of my mind.

The hour ended soon and I wished that the three Hawthorne's didn't have to leave. Each of them hugged me before leaving and I listened until I could no longer hear their footsteps in the hall. I sighed, I was already lonely. I looked around to find something to do but the only thing was a TV that only worked when something important was happening in the Capitol. I sighed and laid back down suddenly overcome by sleepiness.

I woke up to Prim's small hand shaking me awake. I smiled at her and caught her hand and squeezed it. I missed her and she smiled sweetly kissing my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" She asked handing me my throat medication.

I nodded my head swallowing the medicine. My throat was dry and I took a sip of the water on the table. I smiled looking at the warm bowl of soup on the table, my stomach growled hungrily and I blushed. Prim laughed and set up the tray in my lap so I could eat.

"I'm going to change your IV medication to something not as strong. That's what knocked you out for those two days." She said changing the bag on the machine. "Dr. Lecroy should be checking on you soon. Let me know if you need anything else Thisbe."

Prim fluffed up my pillows and then walked out of my room. I ate my soup in peace and waited patiently for Dr. Lecroy to come to my room, I looked at the clock it read 3:00 pm, I sighed because I could still find nothing to do.

I fell back asleep but awoke to the sound of footsteps. I listened carefully but ignored them since they didn't click against the linoleum floor. I heard a knock on my door and standing there was Dr. Lecroy, I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her shoes.

"Well it's good to see that you're up." Dr. Lecroy said walking to my side and checking my IV. "How are you feeling?" She asked moving my tray of food off to the side.

_A lot better._ I wrote and Dr. Lecroy smiled.

She checked my vital signs and my infection in my throat and ear. She nodded her head, and I hoped that meant I was healing and could go back to my room next to the Hawthorne's. I was tired of staying in the hospital, even though all I did was sleep, the bed was uncomfortable and the couple hours I was awake I was bored to death.

"Well Thisbe, you definitely are healing." She said sitting in the chair. "The throat infection is almost gone, and your ear has healed. I believe you can be discharged tomorrow, but we'll see how you feel. If not tomorrow then definitely the day after." She stood up and shook my hand.

I smiled, the motherly personality was gone and she was back to being the professional Dr. Lecroy. I pointed at her shoes and raised my eyebrows. She continued for the door but turned to face me before she left.

"Gale let me know that the sound my heels made bugged you." She smiled slightly. "If you were sleeping I didn't want to be wake you up by clicking." I smiled toward her and she walked out.

I looked at my clock 6:00 pm exactly. I wondered where Gale was and listened carefully for his and Rory's footsteps. I didn't hear them and I sighed, my stomach growled again. I pressed my button for the nurse expecting Prim to bring my meal but it was somebody I didn't know she gave me another bowl of soup and I ate it hungrily.

The nurse was about to leave when the TV turned on. We met eyes panicked and watched the Capitol broadcast. Peeta was sitting on the stage with interviewer Caesar Flickerman. Peeta looked terrible, he was skinny and pale, and looked like something was disturbing him. I watched with furrowed eyebrows as Peeta talked about the war with the rebels. The last thing he said was a warning for District 13 about an incoming attack. The TV then shut back off.

I looked at the nurse and she seemed to be just as disturbed by this as I was. We waited for a second trying to wrap our minds around what we had just seen. Should District 13 take this warning to heart or was the Capitol just feeding us lies? My answer came seconds later when the alarm sounded.


	11. Chapter 11

The nurse walked swiftly to my bed and had me up in seconds; she unhooked my IV in a flurry of quick hands. She led me out to the hospital hallway and sat me in an empty wheelchair; she wheeled me over to the door.

"Wait here for someone to take you to the shelter." I nodded and slumped back into my wheelchair and watched the people run by trying to get patients out of bed.

Soldiers who I guessed were here to help ran through the stainless steel doors. The only soldier I recognized was Lark. We met eyes and he swiftly walked over to me, he released the break on my chair and started to lead me out of the stainless steel doors.

"Wait" Prim's voiced called.

Soldier Lark stopped and we both turned back to look at Prim. She handed me my notepad and pen, I smiled and squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Heading down to the shelter Miss Everdeen?" Lark asked looking down to meet Prim's eyes.

"Yes I was just heading down there" Prim's eyes widened in fear and I touched her hand. "Oh no Buttercup!" She gasped and ran down the hall leaving Lark and I confused.

Lark and I continued down the halls, I kept thinking of Prim and I wondered what Buttercup was. We met Gale and Rory half-way down to the shelter. Lark handed me off to Gale and Lark went back up the hall to help with the hospital I grasped on to Gale's arm making him look at me, I thought about signing but knew that this was too important to communicate to Gale.

_Prim ran off she was panicked about a Buttercup? _I wrote handing him the paper.

"Shit" he said under his voice. "Rory take Thisbe straight down to the shelter and stay there." His eyes were intense and Rory nodded his head. "I'll see you guys down there."

He ran off towards the opposite direction of the shelter and up some stairs that were now crowded with panicked people. Rory and I finally reached the shelter after pushing through the crowds of people; he wheeled me over to the hospital section and waited with me until I was helped. Dr. Lecroy finally made it over to us; she helped me out of the wheelchair my legs quickly let out. Rory was there to catch me before I hit the ground; he sat me back in the chair and shot a glare at Dr. Lecroy.

"You're not sick enough to stay in the hospital section." She said looking at me and then turned to Rory. "Wheel her over to your barrack section. Bring the chair back right after though, I have a feeling we're going to need it." Rory nodded still giving Dr. Lecroy a glare, it wasn't as strong as the first one but still present in his face.

Rory wheeled me through the different sections until we reached our own. Hazelle, Vic, and Posey were already there sitting on one of the beds huddled together. When seeing us Hazelle seemed to relax a little, her eyes were still scanning the room for Gale. Rory helped onto my bed which was right next to one of the Hawthorne's bunks.

"I've got to bring this back to the hospital mom." Rory said as he wheeled the chair in front of his family and gave Hazelle a reassuring smile.

"Ok, go with him Vic." Hazelle said addressing her two sons. "Get our packs and make sure you get one for Thisbe." She said the boys nodded and permitted their mother to kiss their cheeks. "Stick together." She whispered.

We watched the boys until they were out of sight. I felt my bed shift and looked at tiny Posy as she snuggled into my side. She was shaking somewhat as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap, I looked at Hazelle she was pacing back and forth waiting for her three sons to return. Posy nuzzled herself into my neck and I rocked her back and forth humming a simple lullaby from my childhood. Rory and Vic finally returned and sat on separate sides of me, the three of us watched Hazelle continue pacing for Gale. Soon less and less people entered the shelter, not one of those people was Gale and Prim.

"Where are they?" Rory whispered to me. I raised my shoulders in response I kept my eyes on the door so I wouldn't miss them walk in.

Hazelle sighed and stood on her toes to get a better look at the door. The alarm had finally stopped sounding, but a new sound slide through the air. It was the sound of doors closing.

"No" whispered Hazelle. Rory and Vic stood up and I clamped Posy to me. "Not everyone's inside!" she called to the closest on duty Soldier.

"I'm sorry mam but we need to close-" He was cut off by the yelling of Katniss arguing with the Soldiers to keep the door open.

In a desperate attempt she stood in front of the doors, still arguing and begging to get her sister.

"Wait we're coming." A small voiced called, I sighed in relief recognizing Prim's voice.

The door's slid back open for Gale and Prim, Hazelle sighed and I could see tears of relief as they slid down her face. Gale stayed for a few seconds talking to Katniss; she was holding Prim in a hug before she took a mangy yellow cat from Prim's hands. That must be Buttercup and I looked at Rory with raised eyebrows, he nodded confirming as if he read my mind.

Gale finally made it over to us and Hazelle fussed over him, she scolded him, then praised him for saving Prim, and the scolded him again. It was humorous until the first bomb dropped and the lights went out.

Posy screamed and jumped from my lap and ran to her mother, Hazelle calmed her by singing a beautiful song. A couple candles and lanterns were lit and it gave the shelter an odd glow. Since there was nothing to do but wait out the bombing we sat on our bunks in silence, I counted the bombs that dropped periodically. It wasn't as relaxing as counting footsteps but it helped a little to put my nerves at ease.

After a couple hours of low conversations we settled ourselves into bed. Hazelle and Posy slept in the bed next to me with Vic on the top bunk, Gale and Rory slept in the bunk bed on the other side. There was still an eerie glow in the shelter and I could make out some movements and outlines of people. I dozed off in a light sleep; I could hear the bombs hitting still but stayed in my little world.

"Thisbe" a deep voice whispered right next to my bed and I jumped out of my sleep.

I looked right into steel colored eyes and pushed Gale's shoulder for scaring me. He chuckled but in the eerie light I could see something bothering him. I tilted my head and stared at him quizzically.

"Scoot over" he whispered.

I moved to the right side and Gale laid next to me on the left. The heat radiated from his body and warmed me instantly. Our arms barely touched but the butterflies flew wildly in my stomach and they caused my heart to pound. We laid in silence for a few minutes before Gale sighed.

"I saw Katniss make her way over to Finnick." He said and I turned on my side to show him I was giving my full attention. "You would think after saving her sister she would come to me."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to react to him. He turned on his side to face me, his grey eyes meeting my blue. His eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed extremely troubled.

"Sometimes I wish Prim was never called for the games and Katniss never would have had to volunteer." He let out a weak laugh. "I wish she was still my Catnip, the scrawny girl I met in the woods. That girl's gone though, the Capitol changed her."

He let out another weak laugh and continued to look at me. I had tilted my head and still had no clue how to respond to Gale. He rolled onto his back and stared at the bunk above us.

"Every time I wish that though it makes remember why we're all in District 13 and then I feel selfish for thinking that way." He turned his head back to me. "Is it weird that thinking of Katniss makes me think of you?"

I nodded my head and furrowed my eyebrows at Gale. He chuckled at my reaction rolling back on his side.

_I'm nothing like Katniss._ I slowly signed to him so he would be able to understand.

"No you're not" He said and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion again. "You're Thisbe and even though you too are extremely different" He rolled off my bed to his silent feet. "I can't help but feel the same way about both of you."

He walked back to his bed before I had a chance to react to his words. I flopped onto my back bursting with happiness. I knew how Gale felt for Katniss and for him to admit that he felt something there for me made me fill with mix emotions. I closed my eyes trying to drift back off into sleep but was unable too because I could still here Gale's words replaying in my mind.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm so bored!" Vic whined before he dramatically fell to the ground like he died. Posy broke into a fit of giggles and ran over to make sure her brother was actually still ok.

I knew how Vic felt, we've been down here for a few days and the most fun we've had is watching Prim's cat chase a flashlight. I flop onto my back and listen to the two Hawthorne kids play a new game they made up on the floor. It quickly turned into an argument, which turned into Posy kicking Vic in the shins. Rory, who was sitting on the bed reading the evacuation plan for the fifth time today, got up to intervene.

"When do you think Gale and Mom are going to be back?" Rory asked holding a struggling Posy.

_I hope soon._ I signed back. Vic was now jumping on my bed; I reached out and made him stop.

He laughed, jumped off, and then he ran to help Posy tackle Rory to the ground. I sighed and looked around the room for any sign of Hazelle or Gale; they had left over an hour ago to the Cafeteria section to bring us our dinners. I looked at the three kids; Rory was now on the ground with Vic and Posy sitting on top of him, the younger Hawthorne children always behaved better with Gale and Hazelle. I stood up; the strength in my legs had finally come back and I was able to walk short distances, I scooped up Posy and pulled Vic up by his arm.

"I'm going to go get Gale and Mom." Rory said and he got off the ground quickly. I moved to stand in front of him. I widened my eyes and pushed him back.

_You're not leaving me with them._ I signed quickly.

Since we've been down in this shelter with nothing to do, I've been able to teach more sign language to Hawthorne's. Posy and Vic who like to learn but get bored of it too easily are begging me now to teach them more.

"Good you teach them how to sign and I'll go get mom and Gale." He practically ran away from us and I glared at the spot where he disappeared.

"Teach us Thisbe" Posy commanded and I raised my eyebrow looking down at her. She smiled sweetly, "Please".

The three of us sat on the bed and I continued their lessons on sign language. For not having very big attention spans they were making good progress. The two of them knew they couldn't play rough with me, but still didn't behave too well. We sat signing to each other for a half hour before the three Hawthorne's returned.

_I was about to send out a search party._ I signed to Gale who handed me my bowl of soup.

"Yeah they got a little side tracked eating in the cafeteria section!" Rory said and he glared at his mom and brother.

I joined in on the glare at Gale; he chuckled and sat on the ground and leaned against my bed.

"Did the kids behave themselves Thisbe?" Hazelle asked she was helping Posy cut the chicken on her plate.

_Somewhat._ I signed back looking at Vic and Posy. They smiled and continued to eat their meal.

Rory grumbled something about them leaving us with the terrible two and I saw Gale elbow him in the stomach hard enough that Rory gasped for air. I kicked Gale in the side, not hard but he chuckled and turned to look at me. He smiled and nudged my legs; I glared at him and turned back to my soup.

Neither Gale nor I have brought up the conversation we had a few nights ago. There hasn't been an awkward moment but I could feel his eyes on me sometimes, I want to talk to him about it but for now it's unknown territory that is left alone.

When dinner is finished Gale and Rory return our trays and plates to the cafeteria section. Hazelle and the younger Hawthorne children sit on my bed with me. We sit in silence and listen to the announcement that is playing over the intercom system.

"We will be returning to our regular housing sections tomorrow, please make sure all the belongings you have are packed and ready for early departure tomorrow morning." The room cheers and we settle into our evening routine.

Hazelle, Posy and Vic sit in the bed next to mine and Rory and Gale soon join us on my bed. We all sit near each other and wait patiently for Gale to begin a story about District 12. I feel like I've lived in District 12 by the way he tells stories. Everything is also so detailed and the words just flow from his lips with ease. He's about to begin a new story or memory when Rory interrupts.

"I don't want to talk about 12 anymore." He whispers quietly and Gale throws his arm over his brother.

"Alright, what do you want to listen to then?" Gale asks without pushing his brother into a hurtful memory.

I know how Rory feels it's hard to be away from home, but it must be worse for him since District 12 is gone. I think of home in the Capitol, not my room in Snow's mansion, but my childhood home with the large backyard and my bedroom that was painted a light purple.

"Can you tell us a story about life in the Capitol, before they changed you?" Rory asks still quiet but now he's more embarrassed then sad.

I tilt my head trying to think of a memory before I was turned into an Avox. My head was just full of them but now I can't even grasp on to one. I hear some laughing from the section over and see Buttercup chasing the light from the flashlight, that's it I could tell them about my fluffy white cat Bitsy.

I nod my head at the Hawthorne's and the younger boys seem eager to hear. Posy's already asleep and Hazelle tucks her into bed before I start my story.

"Sign it" Hazelle says. "I need to practice more."

_What if you still don't understand? _I sign realizing that Vic and Hazelle aren't too good at signing yet.

"I'll translate if they need it." Gale answers. He picked up on signing faster than the rest of the Hawthorne's even me when I first started to learn. He can understand pretty much every sign now, and will correct me when I mess up. I smile and lift my hands to tell my fondest memory.

_It was my eighth birthday; my dad picked me up from school and took me to the ice cream parlor near our house. Waiting there already was my best friend Lavinia. _She was later turned into an Avox too since both our parents worked on the inside to bring down the Capitol. Her parents were caught later than mine though.

_We got our favorite ice cream and sat in the bright parlor buzzing about what my parents got me for my birthday. I was hoping for a locket like Lavinia received for her birthday, my dad and Lavinia's father took us back to our house after. Lavinia and I played dress up until we were called down for my birthday dinner. We ran down the spiral staircase laughing the whole time, my mother had made my favorite meal; baked chicken pasta with a green salad and garlic bread._

I paused and waited for Gale to translate, he of course understood everything I had said. When he finished translating I smiled slightly at him and continued.

_When dinner was over my family and Lavinia's sang me Happy Birthday as loud and funny as they could manage. My mom had a special cake made for me; it was square, purple, and had two layers. The top was vanilla and the bottom was chocolate, it was the best cake I ever had. It was moist and almost melted in your mouth before you could chew it. My mother disappeared and returned with a rather large box, and I felt my feelings crash when I realized it wasn't going to be a silver locket. I opened my mother and father's gift last. When I got the lid off, I screamed in delight. It wasn't a silver locket, but a pure white fluffy kitten with a silver collar._

I paused again and waited for Gale to translate again.

"That cat sounds a lot prettier then Buttercup, I bet it's nicer too." Vic said he was curled in his mom's lap. I forgot they had been listening and I smiled nodding my head to answer Vic. I took a deep breath and continued.

_I loved my little white kitten; I named her Bitsy because she was the tiniest cat I had ever seen. Bitsy and I were inseparable; the only time I left her alone was when I had to go to school or when my parents made me go on an errand with them. She would sleep with me every night and I would play with her every chance I got. My favorite moments with her was when I was sick though, she would curl up next to me and sleep until I felt better. She was a really good sweet little cat, I miss her a lot._

Gale finished translating and the Hawthorne family looked at me with slight smiles. I knew they felt bad for me, I didn't want them to feel sad about my story, it was one of the happier memories I had. I smiled at them, they saw my happiness and I felt their mood change. They didn't ask what happened to Bitsy and I was glad they didn't. I never knew what happened to Bitsy after my parents were found for being traitors against the Capitol and I was pulled from my life and turned into an Avox. I hoped she lived and somebody else took her in, but I knew that was unlikely. Snow probably thought of her as a traitor as well and made sure she didn't live. I shuddered at the thought; I felt Gale's arm brush against mine and I looked at him. He smiled slightly, we watched as Hazelle tucked Vic into bed and kissed Rory goodnight.

Gale and I sat in the eerie light, waiting for one of us to say something. I felt his body shift and I turned my head to look at him.

_Did you ever get your silver locket? _Gale signed.

_Yes, but I don't know what happened to it after I came to District 13. It was in the backpack they confiscated, I had done such a good job hiding it from Snow when I worked for him too. I never thought I'd lose it here._ I felt my chest tighten; the locket had a picture of my parents and Bitsy on the left side. As a little girl I promised myself that the right side would stay open for a picture of my husband. After turning into an Avox, I never had the heart to put a picture there just in case there was still a chance.

Gale didn't say anything; he just stood up and nodded his head goodnight to me. He was so unpredictable; I pulled the covers of my bed over my head. I was glad that tomorrow I would be in my room next to the Hawthorne's and that we would all be getting back to our normal schedules in 13. I curled into a ball pretending I was in my purple room from my childhood, that Bitsy was curled next to me, and the light snores I heard were from my father down the hall.

* * *

><p>We switched back to our normal lives in 13; I stayed in my room and followed my schedule. Gale was no longer following me around since Coin now "trusted" me. I was still on guard though, she could trust me all she wanted but she ruined the few strands of trust I had for her. I hadn't seen Gale too much since he was helping Katniss shoot more propos. When we did see each other nothing ever changed, we would eat, talk about our day, then walk back to our rooms together to start the cycle over the next day.<p>

One particular day I didn't see Gale at all, he wasn't waiting for me so we could walk down to breakfast in fact none of the Hawthorne's were waiting for me. I knocked on their door, no answer I didn't hear anything so I walked by myself to the cafeteria. Sitting at the regular table were all the Hawthorne's minus Gale. I furrowed my eyebrows and collected my breakfast before I sat down with them.

When I finally reached them in was like we were watching Gale and Katniss fight in District 8 all over again. I took in the Hawthorne's faces and wondered desperately where Gale was. I touched Hazelle's arm and tilted my head in question.

"He went to rescue the tributes from the Capitol." She whispered. I choked on the oatmeal I was eating. He what?

"The mission should be over today or tomorrow, he'll be back soon." I wasn't sure if Hazelle was trying to reassure me or herself.

"If he survives," Rory whispers sullenly.

_He will, he's going to be fine._ I sign to them. I notice that their schedules are clear and I wished mine was too.

I got up from the table after I was done eating to start my day. I hugged each Hawthorne and went off to my lessons. The day seemed to drag on and I couldn't focus, the TV in each room flashed live propos of Katniss and Finnick, we couldn't hear what they were saying but it was a nice distraction.

When my day was finally over I went straight to my room for an hour of rest. I had barely laid down on my bed when someone knocked on my door. I rolled off my bed and walked slowly to the door I opened it to see an unknown soldier. Now what? I think, hoping I wasn't being set up for any more punishments.

"Thisbe Rodly?" He asked. I nodded my head and raised my eyebrows. "Soldier Hawthorne has returned, and his family would like you down at the hospital with him." I nodded my head again, and started to slip on my shoes next to the door. "He's in room 207, Rory Hawthorne said he will be waiting for you in the lobby." He turned and walked down the hall the opposite way of the hospital.

I practically ran down the halls until I reached the stainless steel doors. Rory wasn't in the lobby so I sat in the brown chair waiting for him. Katniss walked into the lobby a few seconds after me, we met eyes and she froze. I didn't drop my gaze and neither did she, she frowned at me.

"You're Thisbe aren't you?" She asked, still not moving or looking away.

I nodded my head, returning her gaze but not the frown. She sighed impatiently and I watched as her eyes sized me up.

"You're here to see Gale?" I nodded again. She tensed and I felt like she might lunge at me. Did she still feel like she had territory over Gale, did I even have territory over Gale? I shook my head, Gale wasn't a piece of meat to fight over, he was my friend and I was going to be here for him. I sat up straighter and continued to meet her grey eyes.

I began to think how awkward it would be waiting for Gale with Katniss when she broke our gaze. Katniss looked at her shoes, then at the long hallway what probably led us to Gale, and then at the now opening door. Haymitch had just walked in and I realized she was here for Peeta, not Gale. She looked at me one last time nodded her head and then followed Haymitch to wherever Peeta was. I sighed and relaxed against the chair.

Rory arrived 10 minutes later, apologizing for making me wait. I smiled and followed him to Gale's room. Vic was sitting on a chair outside the door, and I could hear Hazelle and Posy inside the room talking to a weak sounding Gale. I sat down between Rory and Vic; we sat outside of the room waited patiently to visit with Gale. I thought of Katniss and how heartbroken Gale would be to know she wasn't here to see if he was ok, I decided I wouldn't bring it up. I slumped against the chair and watch the nurses pass until it was my turn to walk in.


	13. Chapter 13

"He wants to see you now Thisbe." Rory said walking out of Gale's room with Vic following behind.

I got to my feet slowly and nodded, Hazelle had already taken Posy down to the cafeteria for dinner and I watched the two boys walk down the hall until they were out of sight. I took a deep breath and looked at Gale's door; I knocked lightly and walked in.

"I was wondering where you were." Gale said weakly. I smiled and sat in the chair next to his bed.

_What happened?_ I signed; his face was cut and his left leg was elevated by a pillow with an air cast wrapped tight around his ankle.

He tried to sit up and I pushed his shoulder for him to lay back down, he smiled and continued to sit up, he scooted to the left side of his bed and patted the right side. I fluffed his pillows and sat on the side of him; he caught my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"I have a couple broken ribs and I sprained my ankle." I pulled back a bit since I was dangerously close to his ribs. He chuckled and flinched at the pain; I squeezed his hand and rubbed the back of it.

_I was scared, we all were._ I sign to him. My eyes water a bit glad that Gale's ok.

"I know Thisbe" Gale whispered. "I don't need you to lecture me like my mom did." I nod and look at the cuts on his face.

_Where did they keep the tributes? _I ask somewhat scared to find out.

"Classified information" Gale answers and we leave it at that. "I don't want you in solitary confinement again." His thumb brushed the back of my hand sending shivers down my spine.

"I do have something to tell you though." I raised my eyebrows. "That story you told us, did your friend Lavinia have dark red hair?"

_ Yes, how did you know?_ I sign confused.

"She was an Avox too?" He asked hesitantly

_What is it Gale?_ I ask getting nervous. Tell me now.

"She died Thisbe" Gale said tightening the grip around my hand. "She was linked to Katniss and Peeta, they tortured her along with the tributes and she died." I shake my head no and jump from his bed.

_How do you know it was her? You're lying Gale; you don't know what you're talking about. _I sign and start pacing I can feel the hot tears well in my eyes. Not Lavinia, no there has to be some mistake. I look at Gale hopeless.

_ "_Thisbe" Gale says and I walk back over to him. "She's was wearing her name tags. Lavinia Harlow, age 17, West End Capitol." He says.

_ That's her._ I break into sobs and I feel Gales hand brush my face wiping away my tears.

He scoots over more so that there's enough room on the bed for me to lie down. I cry into his shoulder and he wraps his arm tightly around me. We stay like that for what feels like hours, he calms me down by making reassuring sounds and rubbing my back and shoulders.

We lay in silence, next to each other and curled close. My heart was pounding in my ears and I wondered if Gale could hear it. He dozed off and on, and every time he woke back up he would smile like I was the one person he wanted to see. I looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was getting late; I missed dinner but I didn't mind. I waited for Gale to wake up again before I decided it was a good time to leave.

_I have to go Gale, it's getting late and I'm tired._ I signed and sitting up and yawning. Gale caught my hand again.

"Stay with me" he whispered. I swallowed and furrowed my eyebrows.

_I can't Gale, it's not allowed. _I signed with my free hand. I wanted to stay with him but was scared of what would happen if I did.

"Please This-be" he tightened his grip around my hand. He was awake and more alert now, his grey eyes held my blue. I sighed he was winning, and he knew it. He smiled and tilted his head, I glared at him.

_I'm going to get in trouble, curfews in 20 minutes. I have to go now if I'm going to make it back in time. _I stood up and he continued to hold onto my hand.

"Fine" He said but didn't let me go. Instead he pulled me closer to him, I was careful not to touch his ribs scared I would hurt him more. "Just stay, Coin can't do anything to without getting an earful from my mom, Dr. Lecroy, and Plutarch." I let out a small silent laugh.

I shook my head keeping Gale's gaze. Het let go of my hand and slipped to the back of my neck, he pulled me closer to him. I felt his warm breath on me, we hesitated our faces inches away from each other, I studied his face not wanting to forget any details. He smiled and pulled me closer until our lips touched tenderly. His lips were full and soft; his hand went from my neck and slid down to my lower back still trying to pull me closer to him. I twisted my hands in his thick black hair pushing it back. My heart pounded against my rib cage and the butterflies in my stomach flew all up to my brain making it fuzzy.

I pulled away from him and took a deep breath. He smiled and held my hand again; he brought it up to his lips and kissed it sending a shock up my arm to my heart. I flattened his hair down and kissed his cheek, his hand caressed my face and he smiled before he settled into his bed. He patted his bed and lifted his eyebrows, indicating for me to stay. I sighed shaking my head no and turning for the door. I stopped at looked at him one more time for the night.

"Goodnight This-be." He whispered and I smiled walking from the hospital to my room. I skipped to my room, smiling almost wanting to scream with excitement. I walked into my room and jumped into my bed pressing my pillow into my face to silence my excited screams. After my excitement was over, I curled into my bed tired and still feeling the tingling on my lips.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of my alarm clock startles me awake. I sigh and roll out of my bed onto my hands and knees; too lazy to actually stand. I yawn and start crawling to my bathroom slowly making it up to my feet as I go. I yawn again and look at my reflection in the mirror; I smile at what I see. My olive tone to my skin has returned and the natural blush in my cheeks seems to be rosier this morning. My auburn hair has grown about two inches and now shines with a healthy glow; it's no longer brittle and breaking off at the tips. My pink lips are smooth and no longer crack at the simplest movement, I smile applying more of the miracle lip balm from Prim. My eyelashes have grown back although not as thick or long, my eyes in general are healthier no longer glazed over and bloodshot. I smile again undressing for my shower; my body has gained its weight back too. My ribs don't show and my knees aren't sticking out in awkward points, the color in my skin glows somewhat under the lights. I walk into my warm shower letting the steam fill the bathroom and clearing my thoughts.

I dress quickly and pull my wet hair back into a small ponytail. I get my schedule printed on my arm, huh it's clear. I shake my head and clean up my room; I make my bed and pick up my crumble clothes off the floor. I should really be neater, I think. I hear a light knock on my door and continue to pick up the clothes off the ground as I make my way over to the door. I drop them down the laundry chute and hear the light knocking on the door again. I sigh opening the door to a smiling Gale Hawthorne on crutches.

This is the first time Gale has been out of the hospital in a week. I've visited him every day while he was there and didn't realize he was coming back today. I smile at him sheepishly, we haven't talked about the kiss but there's something there.

I raise my eyebrows at his crutches and let out a small laugh, teasing him slightly. He glares playfully and crutches closer to me stealing a light quick kiss from me. I hug him tenderly trying not to hurt his injured ribs. He kisses the top of my head unable to hug me back because of the crutches, I breath in his familiar smell and was about to kiss him when the Hawthorne's door opens. I jump back, we still haven't told his family about whatever this is and don't plan to until we figure it out for ourselves. Gale smiles raising his eyebrows teasing me, he puckers his lips and I nudge one of his tender ribs in return.

"Gale!" Posy cries with excitement. She runs over and hugs his legs. "I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much."

"You saw me every day Pose." Gale says with a chuckle looking down lovingly at his tiny sister.

"Yeah but you didn't get to read to me every night Gale. Rory tried but he couldn't do the voices right." Posy said pouting somewhat.

"I'll read to you tonight Pose." Gale says looking up at his mother and brothers now walking out of the room.

They seemed just as surprised as I was to see Gale standing in our hallway on crutches. We didn't know he was being released from the hospital today. I smile at the happy chatter of the family not really listening to what their saying but watching them happily. It reminds me of my small family and Lavinia's, I miss them all dearly and wish I still had a family to share moments like this. I'm brought back to reality by Posy grabbing my hand and holding it tightly, I smile looking down at her dark shiny hair. I brush it back softly and realize that I still do have a family to share happy moments with. I look at each Hawthorne focusing on their smiling faces and warm personalities, they are my family now. I wonder if they think of me the same, I think back to all the moments where each Hawthorne even the littlest one has made me smile or taken care of me. I think they do see me as a member of their family, I can tell by the way each of them looks at me, like I'm special, like I'm apart of them.

"We should go get breakfast." Rory says looking down at his watch. Posy jumps eagerly onto to his back and the two of them run down the hall, Vic following them close behind.

I smile walking between Hazelle and Gale. Hazelle wraps her arm around me making small talk about my morning and how I slept. I smile answering her questions and asking some of my own, she kisses my temple motherly and joining her younger children on line for breakfast.

"What's on your schedule today?" Gale asks as we walk over to the line to collect our meal.

_Nothing, it's blank today. I don't know why, could something be wrong with my scanner?_ I ask concerned as I collect his tray and mine.

"Doubt it" Gale says shaking his head. He smiles slightly and I raise my eyebrows in return, he knows something.

"I asked for your day off, since I can't really do anything on crutches I was hoping you would spend your day with me." He asks somewhat shyly, I nod in return blushing.

We eat breakfast, me in my own little world thinking about the upcoming day with Gale. Breakfast was over soon and we said goodbye to the younger Hawthorne's and Hazelle.

_Where to? _I sign looking at Gale with raised eyebrows.

"Follow me" Gale says smiling.

We walk for a long time down to a room I've never seen. I tilt my head looking at the heavily guarded door; we walk in getting stopped by guards. They scan me for metals and check my ID cards multiple times before letting me walkthrough. Gale chuckles and takes me into the weapon room; I furrow my eyebrows and walk close to Gale intimidated by the heavy security and shiny weapons.

We walk up to a man in a wheel chair he smiles at the sight of Gale and looks quizzically towards me. Gale nods his head toward the man and it takes me a second to recognize the past victor Beetee. I smile at him extending my arm, he shakes it happily.

"Beetee this is Thisbe." Gale says with a smile.

"The girl you've been telling me about?" Beetee asks and I blush. "It's nice to meet you Thisbe, what brings the two of you down here?"

"The meadow" Gale answers and Beetee nods looking at me and smiling.

"Have fun" Beetee says turning back to whatever he was working on.

Gale nods and leads me to a meadow in what seems to be in a glass box, he opens the door nodding for me to enter. I gasp as the fresh air tickles my face; I breathe deeply forgetting what fresh air felt like. The recycled air in 13 was almost stale and was nothing like being above ground, even if this makeshift meadow really wasn't above ground it was nice to be in. Gale smiles at my reaction leading me under a large tree, I smile at the hummingbirds zipping around for the blossoms in the tree. We sit under the shade of the tree and lean against the rough bark. We don't talk just sit and enjoy the fresh air that moves freely in the box.

I feel Gale's gaze on me and smile at him happily, enjoying our time together. He grabs my hand and I blush at the feeling of his calloused and scarred hands. I lean into him laying my head on his shoulder, he traces designs absent mindedly in the back of my hand. He sighs and clears his throat; I look up and wait for whatever is was going to say.

"I was put onto Squad 451, the sharp shooters." He says turning towards me. "The rebels are going to take the Capitol soon, Katniss has been training and when she gets set on the Squad we're moving out to bring the Capitol down." His eyes are burning and the calm I felt just a few seconds ago is now worry.

_How long do you think that will be?_ I sign hoping it won't be too soon.

"A month or more" he whispers clearly seeing my anxiety. "We'll be fine This-be, the quicker we get in there to bring it down, the quicker we can all get out of 13." He pulls my hand to his lips and kisses it tenderly.

I smile thinking about living in the Capitol freely or maybe living with the Hawthorne's in District 12. For some odd reason I can't see myself separating from them, so I decide to ask Gale what he thinks on the matter.

_Do you think after the war I could stay with your family?_ I sign hesitantly scared to see his answer. He chuckles slipping his arms around my shoulders.

"Do you honestly think my mother will let you go off on your own?" I smile shaking my head no. "You're a part of our family Thisbe, you're too important to each of us." I smile feeling his hand smooth my hair down.

I feel excitement fill me thinking of life after the war. I think about finally being free, being able to call my own shots in my life. I smile realizing I can live anywhere I want, I don't need to return to the Capitol and the Hawthorne's don't have to return to District 12 after it's rebuilt. We could live by the ocean in 4 or near the mountains in 2. We were going to have choices for our lives, and I smiled at the images swirling in my head. Life was going to be so easy after the war, I wasn't going to have to listen to orders, Gale wouldn't have to work in the mines, and the Hawthorne's wouldn't starve. I smile daydreaming about the future life I would have with my adopted family and how I no longer have think of myself being alone in this world.


	15. Chapter 15

I carefully ran my fingers through Hazelle's thick black hair; it was pin straight and so black that when the light hit it right her hair color was almost blue. I brushed and braided her bangs from one side to the other making the braid into a headband; I placed the rest of her thick hair into a small wrapped bun. I loosened a few strands so that her hair framed her face and brought out the light flecks of silver in her eyes. She smiled running her hands gently over the simple hair-do from the Capitol.

"It's beautiful Thisbe, perfect for Annie and Finnick's wedding." Hazelle said turning her face from side to side.

"Me next!" Posy said trying to get my attention by tugging on my pant leg. I smiled and picked her up and sitting her on the bathroom counter.

I pulled half of her black hair splitting it into two; her hair was slightly waved from the braid she slept in. I twisted both sides slightly and held the two halves together with a light blue hair ribbon. Her eyes sparkled under the bathroom light and she giggled at the new hairstyle.

"I'm beautiful" she gasps fluttering her eyelashes and kissing her reflection in the mirror. "Thanks Thisbe" She says giggling and then jumping into my arms.

I swung her around both of us laughing lightly; I placed her gently on the ground and watched her walk crookedly out to her brothers. I smiled and turned back to the mirror and wrapped my own hair up into a simple bun, to keep it in place I pushed a few loose pins into the sides and let my bangs sweep naturally across my face. It wasn't my best work, but I still wasn't used to styling my short shoulder length hair.

"Mom, Thisbe" Rory called knocking lightly on the bathroom door. "We're going to be late for the wedding if we don't leave now." I could hear the light annoyance in his voice.

Hazelle chuckled and shook her head, she smiled and I followed her out of the bathroom. Rory and Vic stood there with their hair gelled and combed to the sides. I smiled and messed up their hair somewhat so that they didn't look so uncomfortable. Vic smiled thankfully, but Rory looked annoyed and ran to the mirror to try and tame his hair back down. Gale chuckled and his usually messy hair was combed down but there was no gel to hold it in place. I smiled at him and stood in the hall holding Posy waiting for the rest of the Hawthorne's to join us.

His crutches only lasted for about two weeks and he no longer has to where his air cast around his sprained ankle. I rolled my eyes at how quickly he healed; if that had been me I'd probably still be in a wheel chair. Rory came out of the room and stood next to Gale, my eyes widened at how tall Rory has grown since I first met him. He was only 13 and went up too Gale's shoulder, I furrowed my eyebrows trying to figure out when he sprouted those few inches.

Hazelle, Vic, and Posy finally joined us and the six of us made our way to the wedding. We sat towards the middle listening to the vows. The two of them were radiant and almost glowed, they're smiles were golden and I was glad that I was able to witness the joining of the past Victor's lives. I smiled watching the two of them hold hands and stare deeply into each other's eyes, I felt Gale's hand slip into mine carefully. I blushed and glanced around to see if any of his family noticed, but everyone's eyes were trained on Finnick and Annie. When Annie and Finnick kissed, Posy made a small gasping sound and Vic acted like he gagged. Rory, who was sitting in front of us next to Prim turned around and punched his brother in the leg. Vic moved fast to hit his brother back but Gale's long arm flew in between them to stop the upcoming fight.

"Knock it off" he growled low releasing my hand quickly when people started to get up and move to the cafeteria for the wedding party.

We followed the rest of the people and it reminded me of the small parade Capitol weddings have. Of course in the Capitol weddings are more extravagant and thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach. The ridiculous gowns that were every color you could ever think of and were only worn once, the gold and silver decorations that glittered and almost blinded you if they were in the right light, and the countless money that was wasted on each wedding. I shook my head thinking of the life I used to live, of the wedding that I would have if I wasn't an Avox and didn't live in the District 13.

For once in my life I was glad of what my fate came too. Becoming an Avox made me forget about the glitters and luxuries in life and helped me focus on what was really important, like my family adopted or biological.

I sat with the Hawthorne's and a family I had never talked to or even really seen in District 13. I smiled listening to the fiddler's music that now filled the room. Hazelle and Gale walked onto the floor shuffling to a quick small stepped line dance. I smiled and clapped my hands with everyone else on the side of the dance floor. I noticed Prim and Katniss dancing together, Katniss and I made eye contact for a split second before she turned away with the song.

I sat comfortably in my chair and watched as people now slowly glided across the floor to a quiet slow song. I lost sight of Gale and Hazelle and now just watched Annie and Finnick dance close to each other deeply looking into each other's eyes. I smiled wondering what it was like to be so much in love with a person. I felt someone tap my shoulder and my heart fluttered hoping for Gale, but when I turned around I was disappointed. Solider Lark stood straight with his arms behind his back.

"Do you want to dance Thisbe?" He asked and his voiced shook like he was nervous. I smiled and nodded; he took my hand and led me out onto the floor.

I still couldn't find Gale so I just turned in light easy steps with Soldier Lark. I smiled at him, and he blushed stumbling slightly and stepping on my foot. I let out a silent laugh and he smiled apologetically, I had never actually realized how handsome Lark was. He was not Gale, far from it; Soldier Lark was serious but the sweet side of him that I had just found balanced out it perfectly. We danced for a while until one song ended and Lark dropped his hands from my waist. I furrowed my eyebrows, but he just winked and turned on the balls of his feet, I stood there confused until I felt another tap on my shoulder.

I turned and a smile broke out seeing Gale. He bowed and I did a curtsy he laughed and pulled me into a tight circle. We glided slowly across the floor to the fiddler's waltz, he held me tightly and I rested my head against his chest since I wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder. He spun me and then dipped me low and I saw a bright flash and heard a loud pop, I wasn't sure where it came from since I was too busy studying every detail in Gale's eyes; but I knew someone had taken our picture. Gale smiled and pulled back up from the dip, he kissed my cheek quickly and then led me back to the table where his family was waiting.

Another person with a camera was taking pictures of the Hawthorne's; Hazelle posed with her children they all looked so happy. I smiled and watched Gale as he joined the family photo, I sat at the table and turned back towards the dancers, I liked watching them float gracefully across the floor.

"Thisbe" Rory called and I turned back to the family. "Get over here, the photographer can't wait for you all day." I felt the heat in my cheeks and stood up to join the family.

I stood between Gale and Rory; Gale took this moment to wrap his arm around my waist. I smiled standing with the family, happy to be part of another family photo. I used to dread family photos growing up, now I wished I had some of them to hold onto. The camera popped and flashed again blinding me for a second. I looked up at Gale and smiled at his excessive blinking from the flash; he looked down at me and smiled. It wasn't a half smile like I was used to or even small grin, it was a full smile that showed his perfectly aligned teeth. I smiled wider looking up at him, and he pulled me closer to him still smiling. Another pop and flash happened again and took us out of each other's gaze. I looked at the Hawthorne's, they stood there smiling awkwardly, Rory had one eyebrow raised and then he shook his head sighing.

"You'll get your photos in the next few days." The man said and Hazelle smiled and thanked him.

We spent the rest of the night sitting around the table talking or on the dance floor gliding gracefully in each other's hands.

"Look at Rory" Gale whispered to me and I looked in the direction he nodded his head.

I laughed quietly looking at Rory and Prim dance awkwardly on the floor. Prim looked at Rory with the same look I'm sure I gave Gale. She admired him, her blue eyes were wide and she listened to every small comment Rory made almost like she couldn't get enough of his words. I turned back to Gale, and he spun me slowly and pulled me back towards him again.

When the night finally ended Rory walked Prim back to her room, and I smiled at the thought of 13 year old Rory having Prim as his girlfriend. The rest of us walked to our room; Hazelle hugged me goodnight, Posy was asleep wrapped in Hazelle's arms, and Vic actually let me hug him with one arm. I laughed lightly and nodded my head goodnight. Gale stood outside my door with me we stood awkwardly facing each unsure if we should kiss goodnight or not. Gale was about to turn back inside when we heard Rory footsteps pat down the hall. The two of us watched Rory and he furrowed his eyebrows and smirked at us.

"Just kiss her Gale" Rory said with a light chuckle looking at Gale, he winked at me and I could see the red in his lips. Had he kissed Prim? Rory unlocked the door and walked inside with a light skip in his step.

_You heard him_. I signed to Gale smiling at him.

Gale laughed and pulled me in close to him he leaned down and lifted my chin towards him. His warm lip pressed against mine, this kiss was almost better than the first. The shock traveled through my limbs making my heart beat rapidly. When we pulled away I could see the blush in his cheeks, I caressed his face and ran my thumb over the blush. He smiled and waited for me to walk into the safety of my room, I turned back towards him and he pecked my lips quickly. I laughed and turned towards my room; he caught my hand and pulled me back before I could close the door.

"We leave in a month exactly" he whispered lightly. I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath, not knowing what to say to him.

_ You'll be careful and come back?_ I signed clutching to the door.

"I promise." He whispered and then he kissed me once again.

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by, the Hawthorne's and I couldn't spend enough time with Gale before he would have to leave with Squad 451 to the Capitol. The time to leave had been postponed for Katniss to heal after getting shot in District 2. That time didn't last long though; Gale and Katniss would be leaving with the rest of the squad tomorrow morning. On the night before he had to leave the six of us sat in the Hawthorne's room an uncomfortable silence filled the air. No one wanted to bring up the fact that Gale was leaving tomorrow and could die at any moment; I shook the thought from my mind and looked over at Posy on the ground.<p>

She was sticking the pictures of the wedding into homemade frames; she had already given me three photos; the one of Gale and me dancing, the family photo, and the one of Gale and me looking at each other smiling. That one was by far my favorite I held the three pictures tightly and studied each one until I memorized every detail and could see them perfectly in my mind when I closed my eyes.

"It's time for bed Posy" Hazelle whispered and I knew that it was my time to leave. I stood up and hugged everybody goodnight.

Gale walked me outside of the door and watched me walk inside. I turned to meet his eyes one more time and he seemed worried.

_Look after my family?_ He signed not wanting the rest of the Hawthorne's to hear.

I knew Katniss would usually care for his family in 12, but we were long past that time. Katniss would be joining Gale in the Capitol, and I would be staying behind looking after his family. I wouldn't have to feed them, that's what the Cafeteria is for. I just make sure that if something did happen to Gale, I would be here to hold the rest of them together.

I nodded my head in return to Gale. He smiled slightly, eyes still sad.

_Thank you_ he signed. I nodded and closed my door locking myself inside.

I set up the photos on my dresser, keeping my favorite picture next to me on the nightstand. I sighed tucking myself into bed.

I woke up earlier than usual and could hear movement in the Hawthorne's room next door. I stood up and dressed quickly, I was going to see Gale off. I trembled and I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the fact that this could be the last time I saw Gale. I opened my door and walked next door knocking lightly. Vic answered, his eyes were read and I could tell he had been crying. I brushed his hair back and he hugged me around the waist. I looked up to see that we were leaving, I kept my arm around Vic and the six of us walked down the halls as slowly as we could manage.

Other families were there saying goodbye to the Soldiers on Squad 451. Gale hugged each of us goodbye, he hugged me last and as tightly as he could manage without hurting me. He hands slipped behind my neck and I could feel a cold chain on my bare skin. I looked down to see my silver locket, it was bent and slightly tarnished, but it was mine. My initials were carved on the front with curled letters out lined by vines of ivy.

I looked up at him, and he opened it with shaking hands, on the left side was a picture of me and my parents. The photo was yellowed faded, but it was still my family. On the right side was the small fresh picture of the Hawthorne's and me. I let out a small cry and hugged him tightly, his arms held me close to him until he had to let me go. He looked down at me and kissed me in front of his family and the waiting families of people I didn't know.

I wondered if Katniss was there to witness this, and didn't care if she was. I stood on my toes and held on to him desperately as we kissed for the last time until he came back to us. He pulled away and hugged his family once more, Hazelle put her hand on the small of my back and I laid my head on her shoulder. Rory stood in front of us the same way Gale would, like he was protecting us from some danger the rest of us couldn't see. We waved to Gale and watched him board the hovercraft; I turned my head hearing Katniss saying goodbye to her family. She had just arrived and missed mine and Gale's kiss, she looked at the Hawthorne's and waved goodbye. We met eyes and I nodded quickly, she turned not acknowledging me.

The hovercraft's doors closed, and I could feel the heat escaping the bottom. I clung to my locket, my last tie to Gale until he returned. We watched the hovercraft rise and then soon disappear. Families started leaving but the Hawthorne's and I stayed watching the spot where the hovercraft disappeared in the sky, all of us hoping that it would return soon.


	16. Chapter 16

I walked out of my room joining the Hawthorne's for the walk down to dinner. We all felt the same; Squad 451 had entered the Capitol this morning after replacing one of their members who was killed shooting a propos. I sighed holding my locket and thinking about Gale, my stomach churned thinking what could happen to him.

We sat at our table in a daze, the Everdeens joining us. I should have felt awkward sitting with Katniss's family, since both of us had feelings for Gale, but I could honestly at this moment care less. I ate my food sitting next to Vic, he sat extremely close and I was glad for how comforting that felt.

Dinner was almost finished when the TV flicked on. Hazelle acted instinctively blocking Posy from the screen, Vic reacted the same only he blocked himself by hiding into my side. I wished I could hide as well, but I needed to know what happened to Gale. I recognized the Capitol news anchor instantly, he stood in front of a burning apartment building and I tilted my head confused as to why District 13 thought this was important.

I realized soon though, the news cast showed pictures of every member in Squad 451. The last person was Gale, my body stiffened. No, he can't be dead. I closed my eyes trying to refocus my thoughts, trying to wake up from this terrible nightmare. I opened my eyes back and the same images flashed, families of the rest of the Squad realized that this was the reality. People started crying, some screaming until they were escorted out. I looked at Hazelle; she was taking the news better than I was.

Her face was strong and her eyes filled with tears without letting them slip down her cheeks. I wished I could be that strong, I started hyperventilating. I couldn't lose Gale now; I had lost everyone who I cared so much about. My parents, Lavinia, aunts and uncles, and countless friends, I couldn't lose Gale. I stood up from the table, excusing myself from the Cafeteria.

I ran down the halls and stairs trying to get back to my room. Tears streamed down my face making my vision blurry. I fumbled trying to open my door, dropping my ID card in my haste. I finally got my door opened and I locked myself inside. I was now crying heavily in the peace of my room, I slid onto the ground and leaned against the wall burying my face into my hands. I felt like screaming and kicking, but I had to hold myself together.

I looked up at the pictures on my dresser taunting me with images of Gale, of the happiness we had together. I stood up picking up the pictures and shoving them in the bottom drawer of my dresser, not wanting to look at them anymore. I cried hysterically grasping the edges of my dresser; my tears sprinkled the wood in drops. I turned and looked at my favorite picture of us on my nightstand; I grabbed it and threw it across the room away from me. I heard the frame break but I didn't care; I didn't want to look at anything that reminded me of Gale.

I crawled onto my bed crying into my pillow, I felt the cool chain of my locket around my neck. I tried to unclip it but I couldn't manage it with my shaking hands. I resorted to just yanking it off breaking the chain, I threw it towards the frame. I buried my face into my blankets trying to think of things that didn't remind me of Gale. There's was nothing though to ease my mind, because when I thought of the past I thought of my dead family and when I thought of the future I could only think of the broken one I would now never have with Gale,

….

I refused to get out of bed this morning. No amount of knocking on my door would raise me; I could tell it was Rory knocking because I could hear the annoyed sighs in between the knocks.

"Thisbe" Rory's voice called on the other side. "You have to go to breakfast you haven't eaten in two days, get up!" He slammed his hand against the door this time.

I rolled over and pulled the covers up higher so that it would cover my face. I sighed into the darkness from my blankets, I wasn't trying to be difficult and I knew that the Hawthorne's were just as upset as I was, but I just couldn't get up my bed, it was too warm and safe at the moment.

"THISBE!" Rory knocked harder and I'm pretty sure he kicked my door this time. "It's either you come out or I'm sending someone to make you come out."

"Thisbe, please come out." It was Hazelle's voice now. My stomach tightened realizing that I was supposed to be caring for them over Gale's death not the other way around.

I pulled the covers higher and snuggled deeper into my bed. I closed my eyes but they just flashed images of Gale and that made my stomach churn. His was dead, he was dead and I couldn't handle this. My head spun with images of the countless ways the Squad could have died in the Capitol, the hidden traps that could end their lives in seconds. I started to hyperventilate thinking of the Squad; I was even upset about Katniss who wasn't one of my favorite people. I shoved my blankets off and sat up trying to breathe slower; I reached up to grasp my locket but remembered I had broken it two nights ago. I looked over to where it laid on the floor and my throat closed threating tears again. I breathed deep and played with a loose string on my clothes. I calmed somewhat and laid back down, trying to remember what President Coin had told us two days ago about Squad 451.

They had gone out to shoot propos when someone, they were unsure who, had set off a bomb causing chaos for the Squad. The bomb had set off another trap killing someone, who they had identified as someone named Mitchell. The rest of the Squad had taken safety in an empty apartment, only to have it set on fire by Peacekeepers; killing the rest of Squad 451.

I could hear Rory return he was talking to someone but I wasn't sure who. I sat up smoothing out my hair and stretching my limbs, my door clicked unlocking and swung open. Rory leaned against my doorway just like Gale had when he released me from solitary confinement. My stomach churned and my heart ached, Lark stood behind Rory with a master key in his hands.

"I told you" Rory spoke so unlike Gale, Rory was too formal. "Now let's go to breakfast you need to eat, I'm not going to let you become so unhealthy again."

I sighed sitting up and walking out the door, I followed Rory and Lark to the cafeteria unsure of my surroundings. My head was foggy, and I felt sluggish.

When we finally sat with our trays of food, I looked at the Hawthornes. They weren't sad, I couldn't see any marks of tears on their cheeks. Hazelle wrapped her arm around me and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Thisbe. You're going to find a way to deal with this, I promise." She smoothed out my hair and my shirt.

_Why aren't the rest of you sad?_ I signed looking at the family confused.

"We're used to death Thisbe, we can handle it better." Rory answered snapping at me. "We're still sad, but we just don't disappear, hiding from the problem."

"Rory" Hazelle said sternly. "We all have different ways to grieve. I honestly would have been upset if Thisbe acted any other way. This shows how much she loved your brother."

Rory looked at me and nodded accepting this answer. We ate breakfast in silence; the only sound at our table was the clinking of forks and spoons.

Lark joined us soon, and I smiled at him sadly. He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly; he then turned to the whole family.

"President Coin has asked for your family and Thisbe. She needs to speak to you all right away, it's urgent." Lark waited for us to finish our meals and dispose of our trays.

We followed Lark up to Coin's meeting room. The last time I had been here I was accused of something I hadn't done and I felt my back straighten, my shoulders pull back, and I held my head as high as possible. I would walk in with confidence, and I wouldn't let her harm my family.

I walked in front of the Hawthorne's next to Rory blocking Hazelle, Vic, and Posy. We walked in to find Coin sitting at the table, her face was hard, and when she saw us she smiled snake like. I stood taller, untrusting of what she is going to say.

"Please sit down." Coin says pointing to the chairs.

We sit down unsure of what she wants from us, I glare at her and straighten my back. We wait patiently for whatever Coin wanted.

"I was very upset to hear about what happened to 451. I know how hard this must be for all you; it must be terrible to lose a son, brother, and friend." She looked at me on the last word raising her eyebrows.

"I'm happy to report some good news though." Coin says brightly and I tilt my head in her sudden change of voice. "The members of Squad 451 survived the attack. They only found one body in the burned building; our people on the inside were able to identify the man as Boggs." Relief fills my body and I feel like jumping for joy.

Gale is alive; I look at the Hawthorne's to see that they mirror my happiness. Hazelle is wiping away tears of joy and Rory is hugging Vic. I smile touching Hazelle's arm; she tucks my hair behind my ear smiling happily.

"We don't know exactly where they are in the Capitol, but we have high hopes that they are alive. That is all the news we have at the moment." Hazelle stands and shakes Coin's hand thanking her and we stand up to leave.

"Could you stay for a moment Thisbe." It wasn't a question it was a command.

I nod and watch as the Hawthorne's are ushered out of the room. I turn back to Coin and raise my eyebrows.

"When the Capitol is overthrown, I need you to come with us and help sort out the Avox's. I need you to be a spokesperson for them, find out what they want after the war and then help us find the perfect spots in society for them."

I make the writing motion with my hand to answer her and tell her that Avox's are people and deserved to be treated like the rest of the people in Panem, but she waves me off.

"Just shake your head yes or no, I don't have time to discuss this with you." I nod my head in agreement. "Good, I'll send for you when the time comes."

I swallow wishing I had a voice to tell this women how I really felt, but I just leave not wanting to start problems with her. I find the Hawthorne's in the hall waiting for me, they ask what happened but I shake them off telling them not to worry.

We can barely contain our happiness as we walk down the halls. There was still a chance that Gale was alive.

Rory chats happily and I realize how much I miss his chatter. He hasn't talked this much in what feels like years, I smile listening and nodding my head. We make it back to our rooms ignoring our schedules so we can collect our thoughts and plan for our future with Gale or without him.

I open my door and scoop up the broken picture frame and locket off the ground. I place the picture back on my nightstand and find a piece of loose string in my drawer to string my locket back onto something. I tied it loosely around my neck and pulled out my other pictures from the drawer and set them back up.

I smile lying on my bed holding my locket desperately and hoping for Gale's safe return home.


	17. Chapter 17

I walked down the long halls following Coin and some of her Soldiers to the aircraft hangers. We were heading to the Capitol; this was it the war was finally ending. I tugged at the high collar on my jumpsuit it was extremely uncomfortable and itched like crazy. The only good thing about it was the fact that the collar could hide my locket that I was not supposed to be wearing.

We waited patiently to board our hovercraft. I looked around at the other groups that were moving out to the Capitol today too. There were groups of Soldiers and teams of nurses and doctors; everyone seemed to be ready to go. I studied one of the groups of nurses; the smallest girl in the group brought my attention. She was blonde and tiny; she stood lightly on the balls of her feet like she was nervous about traveling. I tilted my head and took a step closer to the groups of nurses, it couldn't be Prim. I watched her, waiting for her to turn and when she finally did my stomach churned. It was Prim; I walked over to her panicked. What was she doing here? She was only 13, not even old enough to be addressed soldier yet.

_What are you doing here?_ I wrote to her, knowing she couldn't sign.

"I get to help, there sending me in to train me to be a doctor. I won't be in any danger; I'll just be in one of the hospitals for the rebels." Prim answered me, smiling with excitement and pride.

Her answer made me feel better, as long as she was safe. I didn't want anything to happen to this sweet little girl, just the thought of her going into the warzone scared me. I smiled tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear, she smiled and then her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"What are you doing here Thisbe?" She asked with a quiet voice.

_I'm going to help Coin with the Avoxs in the Capitol. Don't worry about me I'll be totally out of the warzone. Just take care of yourself Prim._ I wrote to her, and watched as she relaxed a bit.

She hugged me tightly and I smiled holding her until she had to leave on her hovercraft, I watched her board and returned back to my group. I met eyes with President Coin and she stared at me disapprovingly, I smiled at her trying to spite her. Coin shook her head and returned to the plans she has laid out, I stood next to Lark. We were the last group leaving and wouldn't arrive in the Capitol until late morning early afternoon. I thought of the Hawthorne's I was leaving behind here in 13, I was glad that they would be far away from the last couple fights of the war.

We finally boarded the hovercraft after what felt like hours, I was situated next to Lark and across from Coin. I was uneasy sitting across from her because occasionally I would feel her cold eyes on me. I shifted so that I could look out the large window in the front, to distract me from her dagger like gaze. We flew for two hours and when we could finally see the Capitol skyline I stood up filled with mixed emotions.

I was so happy to see my old home; the familiarity put me at ease. I didn't want to move to the front of the hovercraft because I didn't want to see what was happening on the ground. I looked around as most of the Soldiers stood and walked to the front. I could tell we were reaching Snow's mansion by the four tall flagpoles that stood at each corner of the town square.

I eyed Coin, she moved slowly to the front almost as if she glided. I bit my lip, she was planning something. Snow used to get the same look on his face, and I shuddered at what that plan could possibly be. I stood up and made my way to one of the smaller windows in the back. I looked down and gasped, Capitol children were being used as a human wall. I closed my eyes and hoped that Coin's plan was to save these children, but I knew that wasn't it. If anything she was going to let the rebels fighting down below kill them.

"You can't do that!" Lark yelled from the front of the hovercraft. I turned to see Lark struggling with two other guards. "You can't kill them!" I froze unsure of what to do.

I started to make my way back to the front. Coin stood there her hand hovering over a red button; I looked at Lark, his eyes burned with hatred.

"This will end the war Soldier Lark; wasting a few Capitol lives won't be too much of an issue." Coin said smiling.

Hatred burned inside of me, she was planning to kill these defenseless children to end the war. Everything about Coin was just like Snow; would we even be safe if Coin took over now?

Lark broke my thoughts when he broke free form one of the guards holds by breaking his nose. He broke loose of the other guard soon after, and got close to Coin to stop her. Then a gunshot fired.

I screamed watching Lark fall to the ground, and then watching Coins hand push the button. Silver parachutes rained down to excited Capitol children, but I knew that Coin wasn't giving them gifts. I fell to the ground next to Lark, not wanting to watch the children die. I heard the light exploding sound of bombs, but I didn't dare look up yet. Lark was barely alive; the bullet had landed right in his chest. I grabbed his hand so he wouldn't feel alone.

"Soldier Rodly" He whispered. I stared at him trying to shush him, but no one was paying attention to us. They were too busy watching innocent children burn to death.

I held his hand until his last shallow breath drew from his lungs. No tears came up; instead I felt a burning urge to claw at President Coin's face. I stood up, leaving Larks lifeless body on the ground. I was making my plan to attack her when the commotion on the ground caught my eye. I watched as our medics ran out to help the Capitol children, my eyes fell on the littlest medic. I furrowed my eyebrows and pressed myself against the window trying to get a better look at her.

My mind didn't realize it was Prim until I saw another person, a brunette running to her, trying to save her from the rest of the bombs. Katniss was too late though and I watched as Prim's tiny body was taken by the flames. Katniss had been by the flames too, but not as much to kill her. I turned to look at Coin, she was smiling triumphantly.

My body reacted before my brain could and I could feel my hand slap across Coin's hard face. I felt guards grab me and a gun push up against my back. I didn't care if I died; I just hoped people realized that Coin wasn't going to change Panem after the war.

"Let her live" Coin said to her guards and they released me reluctantly. "I have a plan on what to do with the Avox's."

Her tone of voice turned deadly, and I bit my lip hard enough to taste blood. I wanted to shout, kick, fight back, but I couldn't.

"Land the hovercraft and clean up this mess." Coin said stepping on Larks hand and I felt my body tense again ready to spring at her.

"Come Thisbe" She called to me as she walked to the back of the craft but I let out a low sarcastic chuckle and didn't move. She turned to face me, tilting her head. "Avox's are supposed to do what officials say and if I were you I would listen. Unless you don't care what happens to the Hawthorne's." She smiled and I glared at her but followed.

So this is Coin's plans for the Avox's; keep treating them as if they're lower than animals and threaten to kill their family if they refuse. Her plan wasn't going to get very far though, because I refused to let her control Panem. I needed someone to help me though, someone who would hate Coin as much as me. I thought about Gale since she threatened his family, but he wouldn't be enough and I had no clue if he was still alive or not. No, Gale wouldn't be the right person; I needed someone who had power. I needed the Mockingjay.


	18. Chapter 18

Snow's mansion was exactly the way I had left it. The mansion had somewhat of an eerie feeling as I walked through the silent halls down to the basements where the Avox's were kept. This particular hallway smelt deathly and I knew it was because Snow's rose garden was at the other end of the hall. I remember tending to the mutated flowers, the smell was so overpowering that my head would start to hurt from their fumes within the first ten minutes I was there.

I stared down the long hall to the guarded green room; the men standing near the door looked like Lark and my throat closed thinking of my friend's death. I turned quickly to the now opening elevator which was only used for Avox's and lower class Capitol workers. The dingy elevator was like a breath of fresh air since the inside was still untainted from the rose's fumes. The doors closed me into darkness and brought me down into the basements, I closed my eyes trying desperately to settle my nerves.

The other Avox's haven't seen me in at least six months and I was almost scared to face them now. I could have taken any of them with me; the older ones who have been worked to the bone would have never survived the trek, but the ones my age and younger I could have saved and now I felt guilty for not rescuing them. Why didn't I save my friends?

The elevator finally came to a stop and opened slowly. I stepped out into the bright fluorescent lights of a whole separate world then what I have been living in. The linoleum floor was moldy from the bottom up and I could almost taste the damp musky air. I started to walk down the hall knocking on every door that an Avox stayed in; I knew they would all be down here collecting the stuff they had hidden in their rooms all these years so that they could leave with their expected freedom. The freedom they would most likely never get, especially now since I was helping Coin round them up for whatever she had planned.

My _friends_ started to make their way out of the rooms. I could hear their gasps when they saw me but I refused to turn around until I got to the end of the hall. I heard someone punch a door in anger and I knew it was towards me, I refused to turn and face them though. I finally reach the last door; the door to my old room. I knocked summoning my old roommates and waited for them to enter the hallway, still trying to buy myself time before I faced everyone else.

My old door opened to see the surprised and then hurt faces of my roommates. Margie, who was in her late 70's hugged me and cupped my face in her hands.

_You were missed dearly Thisbe._ She signed to me and my other roommate Frieda smiled and hugged me.

Someone snorted in annoyance and hit the door again. I jumped and looked over to see Zane Knox; I smiled sheepishly at him knowing that he out of everyone here probably hated me the most. We were Avox partners here and we would have to work together on everything, the only time we were ever separated was when we slept in our separate rooms and when I abandoned him here. He was one of my best friends and I felt guilty for not taking at least him.

He pushed his way towards me, everyone including myself too scared to move by his hostile personality. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the hard concrete wall; I whimpered hitting the tender spot on my head against the wall. He let me go and looked at me with such disgust that I knew what I had done was unforgivable and what I was about to do would make me hated by my kind for the rest of my life.

_President Coin would like all of you to meet her in the west dining hall. She wants to speak about the Avox lives after the war. _I signed to them, trying my best to look hopeful.

The Avox's faces turned into excitement, but Zane still looked at me with hate and confusion, he still didn't trust me and I didn't blame him. He let me lead the Avox's to Coin though, and all of us piled onto three separate elevators to the floor with the roses.

The thick fumes hit me again and strangely for the first time ever the smell cleared my thoughts. What was I doing? I was leading my friends, my fellow Avox's to death, I thinking of them as Avox's not people. The worst thing though was that I had forgotten that I was an Avox, no I am an Avox. I moved to the front of the group putting my hands up trying to stop them, not wanting them to continue to the west dining room.

_Leave, just leave! Don't go to the room, just run away; it's not safe you all have to go. Get out of the mansion and stay away from the west dining room._

Upon seeing my hysteria the people that I had grown to know and love started to catch on. Friends and family members started group together making there breaks for the closest exit found this floor. I stood in the middle of it all, a weight lifting off my shoulders; I had never realized how guilty I had felt for leaving them behind and forgetting about all of them.

Zane stood near me his face still smoldering but when we met eyes he smiled easily loving this chaos.

_Sorry I pushed you. _He signed nudging me whith his elbow.

_Sorry I left you._ I punched his arm playfully and began to pull him to the exit; it was Zane's turn to escape now.

We began to turn the corners when we heard screams that were so animal like that I knew they were Avox's. Zane and I broke into a run to exit, guards had arrested them, placing them in handcuffs, pushing them against walls and stealing the objects they worked so hard to hide in the years they've been here.

"Oh Thisbe" a chilling voice called behind me. "How could you have forgotten about the cameras?"

I faced Coin with fear, how could I have been so stupid? Of course she had been watching me, she flicked her eyebrow up. It was such a Snow like gesture that I found myself bowing my head waiting for my punishment and next command to serve her.

"Take the rest of the Avox's up to the auction room, the officials are waiting." Coin addressed the guards and I saw Zane being pulled away from me.

So she was auctioning us off, I was thinking she would do something more deadly but it was still sad to hear that my friends were not going to be free. That I wasn't going to be free.

"Look at me" Coin barked and I snapped my head up falling into the old habits of listening to orders.

"Two things Thisbe; If you ever not follow my orders again, well" Her hand slapped me against my face hard enough that I fell to the ground. Her boot came down on my face holding me there. "The punishment will be a lot worse. Now I have a meeting with the past victors, I don't want you to accompany me, what I want is my room to be spotless for my return."

I hummed in response so she knew that I was listening. Her boot lifted off my face and I stayed on the ground until she left. I slowly got up rubbing my new bruise; I looked on the ground and found a round piece of silver. I recognized it as Zane's prized possession; it was a coin from our ancestors of North America. The coin was medium sized with a man's profile on the front. His profile was oddly like President Coins and would have been humorous if I wasn't so deathly afraid of the woman now. I slid the coin into my pocket not wanting to lose it just in case I found Zane again and could return it to him.

I started to make my way to President Coin's room, cupping my face it hurt terribly and I wished someone was around to care for it. I closed my eyes thinking of Prim, it's been a few days since her death and I knew how bad Katniss was taking it. I had seen her and Gale around, Katniss hiding and Gale forever hunting her down. A cat and mouse game that I knew Gale would never win; I left him alone knowing that he was picking Katniss even if she wasn't picking him. I could never fill that missing piece in his heart no matter how much he and Hazelle believed I could, maybe some time when we're older and figured out what we honestly wanted in life we would find our way back to each other; but for now whatever was between us, whatever "love" we had felt is gone; I still did love him but I had to give him his space. I had to let him be with Katniss, because she was truly the only girl Gale could love fully. I didn't feel sad about it, like before I just felt another weight lifted. Even if Gale did choose me it's not like we could ever have anything especially now since President Coin has made me her personal Avox like Snow did years ago.

I cleaned Coins room within the hour she was gone, when she arrived she shooed me out telling me to collect her dinner for her. I bowed in response and left the room quickly to the kitchen, I walked in surprised to see Gale sitting on the floor pleading with a closet. I bowed at him and the chefs collecting President Coin's meal.

"Please Catnip" Gale whispered into the closet. "Just come out and talk to me, please." The pain in his voice was unbearable and I left quickly without looking back.

I heard his soft footsteps fall into place behind me, but I didn't turn and look at him. I couldn't it was against Avox rules to communicate with anyone who wasn't giving me a command. Gale must have caught on because he stopped following me.

"Thisbe stop" he commanded and I halted turning to face him. "Please don't hate me too."

I shook my head hoping he understood that I didn't hate him for picking Katniss; I couldn't hate him for picking to be with the one girl I knew he loved fully. He took the tray from me, so that I would be able to communicate back to him.

_I don't hate you Gale. I always knew that whatever we shared you always shared something along with Katniss too. I knew that you just didn't drop her when you realized how you felt for me, and I understand._

"I'm sorry Thisbe, maybe we can start over after this? Katniss won't even look at me, she thinks I killed Prim. I guess I'm part of the reason I created that bomb."

_You didn't drop it though, Coin did. Tell her that, I'll even explain to her what happened on the hovercraft. Gale, I want you to be happy and you're always going to find that with Katniss._ He handed me back the trays and leaned close to my ear.

"Thank you" he whispered and then kissed my cheek.

This time the kiss wasn't to show affection it was to show thanks, its was a kiss you would give friends. I smiled at him and began my way back to Coin feeling the now light tingling in my cheek.

….

I searched desperately for Katniss today, it was the day she was supposed to kill Snow and I still haven't told her about Coin. President Coin has driven me insane with chores for the last few days that i cant even remember the last time I've had a chance to sleep. Today she thankfully game me the day off saying she was too busy to deal with an Avox at the moment, and this gave me just enough time to warn Katniss, I just needed to find her.

I searched every closet for her in case she was hiding and checked every room in case she was being prepped but I couldn't find her, I couldn't even find her prep team. I made it onto the floor with the roses the last area of the mansion I have checked for her, she was walking out of the rose room and I wondered if she had talked to Snow. I'm sure he realized how dangerous Coin was and maybe he told her before I could.

I ran to her, pulling Zane's coin out of my pocket since I could hear Effie Trinkets voice rushing her. I hoped Katniss would make the connection to President Coin with the coin; I hoped she just didn't think I was weird or hate me even. I moved in front of her pushing the coin into her hand.

She dropped it and stepped around me walking past without a second glance. I hummed loudly and ran in front of her again this time pushing her shoulders and making her stop.

"What?" She whispered and I watched her eyes flick around the hall looking for the cameras. Her hand cupped my swollen bruised cheek, the gesture reminded me of Prim. She led me to the side of the hall so that her body and Effie's blocked mine; I smiled at her knowing she was protecting me from Coin's eyes. I would surely be punished for communicating without a command by them.

I gave her the coin again clasping my hands together in a begging way. She flipped the coin in her hand studying it and her eyebrows furrowed not figuring it out, I almost cried because this was my only chance.

"That looks like President Coin" Effie said lightly with a laugh. I almost fainted and looked at Effie wide eyed with a small laugh escaping. Thank you Effie, I thought wanting to hug the woman.

Katniss closed the coin in a tight fist and meet my eyes intensely. She nodded her head understanding fully, she placed the coin in her pocket and she turned to Effie.

"I'll meet you there" Effie seemed annoyed and left us in the hall.

"So it's true, it's Coin?" She asked looking at me and I nodded my head, she smiled slightly and started to walk away. She called to me over her shoulder and I froze at her words "I wish Gale would just realize I don't want him, he's still part of the reason my sister's dead. Don't push him away just yet Thisbe, because I know that he still loves you too."


	19. Chapter 19

I stood behind President Coin on the balcony looking over the execution of Snow. I watched Katniss carefully as she held her bow taking in the scene around her, my gut told me to move away from Coin but I stayed planted behind her. Katniss's eyes flicked to us in the balcony, she looked at all of us but focused on Coin who sat high and mighty in her chair.

Katniss turned back to Snow and planted her feet firmly on the ground. Coin snapped her fingers for me and I waked around to the side of her handing her a drink. Coin stood up and leaned against the railing to get a better view, I stayed close to her side knowing my place. She handed me back the drink and I placed it back onto the table, meeting eyes with Gale. I bowed my head and turned back to give my attention to the execution.

Katniss loaded and lifted her bow at Snow; I felt anticipation rising in me as I waited for the arrow to fly. With one simple turn, Katniss had shot the arrow at the balcony instead. I felt arms pulling me away from the line of fire and watched as the arrow sunk deep into Coin's chest. I looked up in fear to find Gale holding me; he pulled me behind him quickly as the scene changed into chaos.

I watched Katniss be pulled away by guards, she was screaming for Gale. Gale made no motion on helping Katniss, instead I watched as he tried to subdue the now dangerously panicked crowd on the very small balcony. Coin's limp body was taken away and I could feel relief settling in my chest. I looked over the balcony to see that Snow was trampled by the crowds, more relief washed over me.

They were both dead, and I could almost see the silver lining settling over the Capitol skyline. The people of Panem were safe. The officials were pulled into an emergency meeting and I was soon the last person on the balcony. The crowd was still going strong in the street and I watched as guards calmed and pushed the crowds back. I started to clean up the balcony, not knowing what else to do with my time since I had no idea what this sudden change in government meant for me. I picked up the overturned chairs and tables, picking up the large shards of glass from the broken glasses of drinks. I looked up feeling eyes watching me and calmed seeing Gale, I had forgotten how silently he moved. I smiled at him and threw the glass into the trash; Gale opened his mouth like he was going to say something but instead broke into tears.

I stood still not sure how to handle a crying Gale, collecting my thoughts I walked slowly over to him and sat in front of his hunched crying figure. I touched his shoulder tenderly and he lifted his head to meet my eyes. His usually stony expression was vulnerable and broken; I wiped the tears away from his cheeks. I knew that Katniss had brought on this breakdown as I did my best to comfort him.

"It's not fair" he whispered and I nodded my head knowing what he meant. "For me and you, I didn't realize that I was treating you the same was Katniss was treating me. Just keeping you around as a backup, I'm so sorry Thisbe."

The words backup hurt but I understood what he meant. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say to him, I wiped away his tears again and smiled half-heartedly. What could I say to him, other than deep down inside me I knew that's what he was doing? That deep down inside I knew what we had in 13 was too good to be true.

"I hope you really want to start over this after the war. I can't imagine moving on without you, and I know my family will feel the same. I understand though if you don't want to, I mean if you would rather just move on from anything then I get it."

I smiled at him, laughing even; and it continued until tears slipped down my cheeks from my giggling. I had not thought of where I would go after the war, but staying with the Hawthorne's still felt right. I couldn't bring myself to even think about moving on without them, I loved this family too much. Gale smiled this time wiping the tears away from my eyes.

_I'm not going anywhere._ I sign to him and a smile bursts from his face.

He pulls me into a hug and we hold each other, supporting each other. I pull away and help him up and together we walk to see the damage done by Coin's death.

…...

I stand in front of President Paylor after weeks of drama with Katniss's case and the elections for a new leader. She stands proud and I actually feel safe standing inside of this room with her. Gale stands near me so he can translate; I feel a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder and smile at him. I take a deep shaking breath and meet our new president eyes. I smile at her knowing that Panem was in the best possible hands.

"Take your time Thisbe." She tells me and she nods for me to sit in a chair which I gladly do.

I had only one shot at this and needed the best words possible. I knew Gale would help me by changing my words if they were wrong, which helped settle my nerves. I worked up my courage and lift my shaking hands.

_As an Avox, I have the best possible interest in them and I need to know if you did too. Under the control of both Snow and Coin, Avox's weren't treated like people and we were seen as animals. Coin had auctioned off Avox's as slaves and I wanted to know if you would stop that entirely and give the Avox's a chance to live as every other person in Panem._

Gale's voice flowed through the room telling Paylor what I wanted. When Gale finished I braced myself for my impending future as an Avox. Paylor smiled and sat at her desk pulling out an official looking paper.

"This is something I had been working on. I have known about the situations with Avox's for a while now and I agree with you one hundred percent. Avox's are people and I find them to be very brave people. This is a law, and it will be the very first one I pass. With this Avox's will gain there total freedom, letting them live the lives they should of always had." She smiles and I shake her hand almost wanting to hug her.

I watch as she signs the paper placing it into an official envelope, giving me my official freedom. I smile shaking her hand again, and together Gale and I walk out of Paylor's office.

"So what are you going to do with your new found freedom?" Gale asks me as we walk down the halls.

_I don't even know. Feels weird knowing I can do anything, actually become someone._ I answer Gale, looking at him with hope.

"You always were someone This-be." Gale answers teasing me with a nudge in the shoulder, I laugh and push him.

"I guess the first step would be for you to return to 13 and help my mom figure out a place to live." Gale says as we walk out of the mansion to the garden, staying far from the roses.

_I thought we were going to 2?_ I ask knowing that's were Gale's job was.

"I'm going to 2;it's still too dangerous for civilians since 2 was the closest to the Capitol. You guys have the choice of staying here, going to 4, or 5. My mom was thinking 4 and I think living by the beach would be nice, but I think it's more the fact that she wants to look after Annie."

I nodded my head understanding the Annie predicament. District 4 did sound nice; I had heard that the beach was quite relaxing. I nodded in agreement, knowing that District 4 would be a good choice for the Hawthorne family; it was far enough away from the mines of 12 and the heartbreak associated with the Everdeen's.

Returning to 13 the next day with Gale showed how hard the death of Prim had hit Rory. Hazelle explaining to me that Rory refused to say a word to anyone almost like he had became an Avox. When Rory had seen Gale, he spoke for the first time in the weeks. Throwing hostile words at Gale that could send shivers down a sailors spine. Gale made no objections accepting that Prim's death was his fault. Not being able to handle how broken the family had became I cleared up what happened on the hovercraft with Rory, explaining to him who had dropped the bombs. Rory accepted this as only part of the reason of his friend's death, but he did act kinder to Gale now seeing the pain it was causing his older brother.

Life after the war was becoming difficult, but I kept trying to keep the Hawthorne's spirits light. Keeping the light at the end of the tunnel bright for all of us.

….

The house was beautiful, two stories with enough rooms for everybody. I open the window to my room on the first floor that faces the ocean, letting the fresh sea air fill my room. I move around cleaning up my laundry and the board game Posy and I just played. I look at the photos that have accumulated on my dresser in the past year; my favorite picture of Gale keeping a permanent home on my nightstand so that I can always see it.

Posy runs in and jumps on my bed, happily looking out the window to the crashing waves of the ocean. I smile and let her crawl onto my back and the two of us make it to the living room to find Hazelle happily sitting in her chair reading. I smile at how easy going life was at the moment, how comfortable we were with our house and furniture given to us by the government for Gale's job. We had moved in comfortably almost a year ago Gale visiting as often as possible. Our relationship was difficult at first but we learned and soon was able to build up a friendship within the year, and it was just now leading into something more. Other than that we were a happy family not having to face the terror of poverty, a harsh government, or the fear of the games.

Gale and the boy's walk in soaking from the swim in the ocean. I laugh as Vic shakes his wet hair onto me, I smile and pull a fresh towel for him out of the linen closet and send the three of them up stairs to dry off. Hazelle sighs and looks at the wet foot prints on our floor; I smile and help her mop them up quickly. I can hear the boys playing upstairs and the crash of something hitting the floor. I look at Hazelle wide eyed; she just shakes her head sitting on the couch waving it off for now. I smile sitting with her, letting Posy play with my hair.

I smile at Hazelle as we were soon joined by the boys. Gale sits next to me, his hand gently resting on my own; I smile at him which he returns happily. I could finally feel something real growing between us, since we had finally moved on from the heartbreak of the war. Since we had accepted the things we couldn't change from it and learned from the mistakes we made before. I smile at the new relationship that had grown from this, happy that the ties we had to each other were not burned in the war.


	20. Chapter 20Epilogue

I can hear our four young children play in our yard, there giggles and shouts let me know that they are all ok. I smile listening to our oldest son explain the rules of the game to his siblings, by the silence I can tell that they're hanging on his every word. I glance out the kitchen window and laugh silently at how they watch their brother's every move; the evening air is getting chilly and I call them inside for dinner by ringing the bell by the backdoor.

It's ignored of course I shake my head and look to the clock; Gale should be home from work soon. I set our table and call the children again this time stepping out so that they know they have to come inside. My youngest smiles and hangs onto my legs until I scoop her into my arms. My children follow me inside excited for dinner, I laugh as they fight each other for the sink in the downstairs bathroom to wash up. The youngest one still not tall enough to reach the sink and her older brother has to lift her; I smile at how easily my children look after each other.

I move back to the kitchen and hear Gale walk into through the front door, I smile even after all these years I can't hide the butterflies that fill my stomach whenever I hear or see him. Our children run down the hall excited to see their father, they're still at that age where their father and I are still heroes and can do no wrong.

I dry my hands on the towel and watch Gale as he listens to all four of the kids chat about their day. He looks at me and beams proudly at his family. It took Gale years to even talk me into moving to District 2 and starting one with him, but in the end I couldn't separate myself from him. His hand brushed my face and he kissed me quickly on the lips, causing a shock to travel down my lips to my heart making it flutter.

We sit around the dinner table, Gale strapping the youngest into her booster chair next to him. He tells us about his day at work, he had made it far in the military but now works for the government so he can stay close to us.

_Hazelle called, she wants us to visit before Vic's wedding._ I sign slowly so that my children can understand.

I watch their faces concentrate and I repeat my signs slower so that they can catch up. My oldest, who is Gale's twin translates for his siblings and then beams when Gale praises him. I smile and brush his hair back; all my children had gained Gale's thick hair although their colors range from dark brown to blonde. The lightest being on my oldest daughter, she has golden brown locks that fall effortlessly in waves.

She speaks lightly to us telling us about the latest birds that have hatched in our bird avery, most of them being meadow larks as a tribute to my late friend. She has a thing for those birds, especially the two pigeons that Gale had found for her. She smiles up at me and I feel a pang because she looks so much like my side of the family that it hurts, I smile tucking her bangs behind her ear. Her voice is soft like my mother's and I had been, of course she would never know that because of what I am.

Our children understand that I don't talk but don't know the details yet since they are all still so young. They know that their father is important because during the anniversary of the war we are bombarded with cameras and Gale's life after the war is featured every year along with the Mockingjay, but we don't mention our burned ties with her. We leave her alone and she leaves us alone, her name almost being taboo here.

Gale clears the table making me rest since I had cooked. He tucks me in front of the fire with my youngest and kisses the tops of our head before recruiting the rest of the kids to help with clean up. I smile listening to the fun that their having with just washing the dishes, I hear the water splash around and know that their probably making more of a mess so I stand and sigh and tucking my daughters hair behind her ears before checking on the progress of the cleanup crew. I sigh and lean against the wall looking at the soapy mess on the floor and cupboards. I hum for Gale's attention and raise my eyebrows at the mess.

"Sorry Thisbe" he smiles teasingly and I smile at how young he seems.

_Gale_. I sign tapping my foot and pointing at the mess. _I'm not cleaning this. _

He chuckles and splashes some soapy water at me. I laugh and join in on the fun which soon ends when my youngest son cries from the suds in his eyes. I smile at him and pull him into my arms, brushing his thick brown hair back. I bring him upstairs and am followed by the rest of my tired children; I dry them and get them ready for bed.

I can sense Gale standing in the doorway to the bathroom as we do our bathroom routine. My children brush their teeth, standing from tallest to shortest. I smile loving every bit of them; Gale's arm slips around my waist and together we watch the four beautiful people we created. Each of them having such different personality's but still being as close as possible.

Gale scoops up our younger boy and leads our oldest son to the room down the hall. I can hear them silently whispering to each other, begging their father to let them stay up later. My youngest daughter is ridiculously tired and can barely stand up, leaning on her older sister for support. I smile lifting her up gently, almost instantly she falls asleep in my arms. I hold my other daughter's hand and we make it to the other bedroom across from their brothers.

I hum a lullaby lightly as I tuck them into their matching beds. My youngest hangs onto me and begs me to stay with her until she falls asleep, scared of the monsters that invade her dreams. I can't blame because I still have those dreams as well; thrashing around until Gale wakes me and I walk the short distance down the hall to make sure my children haven't been taken away from me in the night and forced to see the same dangers and fears that their father and I had faced.

When my daughters do finally fall asleep I, I sneak out silently slipping into my sons room to check on them. Gale's still sitting in the blue chair by the closet guarding my lightly sleeping sons from the monsters that are found inside. He follows me down the hall the two of us tired, but happy with our lives. We ready for bed silently, not wanting to make any noises that would wake our children from their sleep.

We crawl into our bed, facing each other and I study every detail of his face. I know every scar, mark, and flaw that makes up his features but I still find myself studying him not wanting to miss anything. His hand slips to the back of my neck and he pulls me closer to him, I push my face into his chest breathing in his familiar scent. We don't say anything because everything between us has already been said, we don't need to communicate to each other how much love there is between us because we already know. Those ties have held us together all these wonderful years of life. So instead I feel his hand push my hair out of my face; a gesture that I'm so used to but still sends shocks through my bones.

"Goodnight This-be" he whispers into the darkness. I smile tracing his jawline with my fingers lightly.

_Goodnight Gale_. I sign back and it's almost like we're teenagers again back in 13, only this time though are ties are tied tight.

* * *

><p>A very big thank you for those who have followed Thisbe's story. I honestly can't express my happiness of all the followers and comments filled with feedback that made me want to continue. I'm still not sure if Thisbe and Gale's story is over, a sequel of some type might be in the workings. Again, thank you all so much and I can tell you that there will be something posted in the future, if it continues on with Thisbe and Gale then I hope the readers here will follow with their story but if not I hope you all still continue to support me with my writings. Thank you all so much.<p>

RIAN T.


End file.
